A Notorious Couple of Cats
by Satu-D-2
Summary: CATS A cute story about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Finished


A Notorious Couple of Cats  
By Satu

If this story is similar to yours in anyway it's a coincidence... This is from the top of my head...  
Don't mock my attempt at the cockney accent, it's not as easy as it looks.

Let us begin...

Mungojerrie  
The calico/tabby tom sighed as he walked through the park. His life had become so dull. And Macavity wasn't helping. "Get this" or "Fetch that". Not a single challenge anymore. He scuffed his paws in the dirt, kicking a pebble into a large bush.  
"'ey!" a young, female voice cried out. Mungojerrie's eyes widened. Had he just hit someone?  
"Damn!" he cursed himself quietly, rushing over to the bush. "Did Oi 'urt ya?" he asked, a little louder.  
"Nah, i' wan only a pebble." said the voice, this time accompanied by a high pitched giggle that sent shivers down his spine.  
"Are ya sure?" he asked, doubtfully, as he pushed branches aside to try and find his victim.  
"Yeah," she replied. Just then, he pushed some leaves away right at the heart of the bush to find two bright eyes twinkling in the moonlight. His heart jumped just a bit and he managed to force out the next question.  
"Whatcha doin' in tha middle of a bush?"  
"Nothin'," she said. "Why? Ya wanna join me?" She giggled again.  
"Nah... D'ya wanna come ou'?" he asked, blushing a little. She didn't seem to understand the full meaning of her words.  
"Yeah, alroight..." she mumbled. She started to wiggle and his line of sight moved from sparkling eyes, to a white belly, and finally the striped tip of a tail. He was just about to turn when he felt a tug on his tail. He yelped, leaping into the air.  
"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya." She giggled again, the light in her eyes informing Mungo that she had planned to scare him good and proper.  
"Oi'm Ok..." he said, staring at the young calico/tabby queen sitting in front of him. She looked just like him, only very, very pretty. "What's ya name?"  
"Rumpleteazer."  
"Tha's noice. Oi'm Mungojerrie, you can call me Mungo or Jerrie is ya wanna."  
"Ok." She smiled at him, she had a nice smile. "You can call me Rumple of Teazer, whicheva you loike betta."  
"Thanks." He smiled back. "D'ya 'ave a place ta go Teazer?"  
"Nah... Oi usually jus' stay in me bush. You're tha first ta eva kick a pebble at me though." She was eyeing him with a grin on her little face.  
"Oh... Oi've go' a noice, warm place tha' you can stay in if ya wanna?" He felt a little weak at the knees.  
"Ok." She smiled again. "Thanks Mungo."

Rumpleteazer  
Her thoughts were in a whirl. She had been in the middle of her bush, deep in thought, when a pebble had hit her side. She had cried out, just to be found by an older calico/tabby tom who looked just like her. She looked him over again, before saying. "Are we goin' then?" Then letting out that giggle.  
"Oh... Yeah, this way." he said before setting off down the path. She followed him out of the park, down countless streets until they reached an old, cardboard box. She sniffed it tentatively then looked at Mungo. He nodded and pulled open one of the flaps to reveal a cosy little nook. She took one step inside and tuned to Mungo again for conformation. He nodded again, and she went all the way into the box, noting that it was far more comfortable then her little bush. She saw the little bed in the corner and leapt at it, tossing the blankets aside, giggling her little head off, before coming to her senses. Her jaw dropped in shock and she turned to Mungo, expecting him to scream at her, the way her father had, and toss her out. Instead she found him with his paws to his mouth, trying to stop his laughter. But he couldn't keep it in for long. He burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching his sides. Rumpleteazer couldn't watch this for long without collapsing into giggles too. Soon both of them were lying on the floor, giggling as if there was no tomorrow. Mungo cam to his senses first and shook Teaze out of her giggling fit too.  
"Ok... You can 'ave tha bed, Oi'll sleep on tha floor." he said.  
Teazer looked shocked. She didn't want him to suffer any discomfort over her. She wasn't worth it. "Oh Jer, Oi can't." She felt ashamed.  
"Don't worry abou' it, this is a cardboard box, it's plen'y soft. You sleep on tha bed, Oi insist." She looked up and saw him smiling.  
"Ok, thanks again."  
"Nah problem. Noight Teaze."  
"Noight Mungo." But that night they came again. The nightmares. They crept like tendrils of shadow into her mind and she whimpered in her sleep. A figure, wreathed in shadow, approached her bedside, but she didn't notice. In her dream she was facing him. Her father. She stared at him for a moment before he pounced on her, clawing at her body. "Dad! Please Dad, ya 'urtin' me." she mumbled aloud. He hit her again and again. He stopped, picked her up and tossed her outside. She jerked awake shaking and crying.

Mungojerrie  
She was whimpering and crying in her sleep and he had no idea what to do. Should he wake her or let her sleep it out? Just when he had decided to wake her, she woke herself, shaking and clutching at him.  
"Teazer?" he asked gently. She jerked and looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.  
"Oi couldn't stop 'im Mungo," she cried. "Oi was jus' a kitten and 'e jus' wouldn't stop."  
"Whoa. Slow down Teaze," he whispered. "Tell me abou' i'."  
She took a deep breath. "Well, Oi was tha run' of me litter, smaller then tha rest, so no' as strong. When Oi was a few months old, 'e took me to a different room and star'ed ta yell a' me. Oi didn't understand and he... he... he attacked me." She paused sobbing. "'e stopped afta a while coz 'e though' Oi woz dead, bu' Oi wasn't. 'e carried me outside and tossed me inta a dumpster. 'hats all Oi was to 'im. Trash." She sobbed into his chest. He stroked her head, thinking. 'ow could he? 'ow could anyone do tha' ta such a young kitten? He looked down and saw the reminents of scars crisscrossed along her tiny frame. Tha' was jus' wrong, he thought savagely.  
"Mungo?" Teaze whispered against his chest and he tilted her chin up to look at his face.  
"Yeah Teaze?"  
"Don't eva leave me. Oi feel so safe around ya. Promise we'll be bes' friends foreva."  
"Sure Teaze. Oi promise. Oi won't eva leave ya. Oi'll be 'ere foreva." He closed his eyes and thought about Macavity. He wouldn't be happy about this. "Teaze. Oi 'ave ta go out sometoimes, bu' Oi'll be back, always, Oi swear."  
"Don't swear." She let out a feeble giggle. "I's rude."  
"Yeah." He chuckled. "Teaze, Oi want cha ta promise ta stay in tha box while Oi'm ou', no matta wha'."  
"Ok..." she nuzzled him ever so slightly and a shiver ran down his spine. "Jerrie? Wha' happened ta your family?"  
"They dumped me. Oi was differen' ta 'em, bu' tha's all Oi can remember. As soon as Oi was off mild, Oi was otta there." He said, trying not to let any tears escape his eyes.  
"Oi'm sorry." Teazer said, but her head was resting on his chest comfortably now. He knew she was on the verge of falling asleep. He lifted her onto the bed and curled up beside it, just in case the nightmares bothered her again, but she didn't so much as twitch the whole night.  
The next morning he woke up noticing someone staring at him from outside. It was Jenkins, on of Macavity's henchcats. Mungo sopped, he had thought that Jenkins was watching him... but he was... watching Rumpleteazer!  
"Wha' d'ya wan'?" he asked, just a little too violently, jumping up to block Jenkins' view.  
"The Big M called for you." Jenkins said, trying to peer around Mungo to the delicately sleeping Teazer. "Who's the fine little queen?"  
"tha's no one." Mungo replied quickly, which caught Jenkins' attention. He gave a smirk and stopped trying to see over Mungojerrie. "Tell Macavity tha' Oi'll come ta see 'im later. Ok?"  
"fine Mungo. Say 'hi' to that little cupcake over there for me." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Rumpleteazer  
She woke with a start hearing male voices outside, she stayed perfectly still until one of the voices left the conversation. She looked around, wondering why she wasn't in her bush. Then memories from last night came flooding back. "Oh no..." she muttered to herself. He would think she was just some stupid little kitten after that little scene. She glanced at the door and saw Jerrie standing there. She flashed a smile at him. "Wha' was tha' 'bout?" He started and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nothin'. Oi've gotta go out Teaze, remember ta stay put til Oi ge' back. It'll be abou' 2 ta 3 hours."  
"Ok..." She walked over to him and touched noses with him before he left. He shuddered briefly and ran out of the door. Surely she wasn't that ugly? Oh well, she had to do something in the time she had. She decided that it might be interesting to investigate outside the box, not far, just a little way. She got the scent of Mungo clearly in her mind then set off down the ally, where she could just spy something. She sat still for a moment, wondering what it was and her curiosity got the better of her. She peeked around the corner and found... and abandoned junkyard. At least... it looked abandoned, but it was full of the scents from other cats. There was something strange about their scents though. It was weird. Oh well... She kept crawling down a pipe that led into the junkyard. When she reached the end, she was pounced on by a larger tom. Struggling underneath him she could see that he was striped, silver tabby.  
"What are you doing here? Who sent you? What do you want?" he hissed at her.  
"If you would ge' off me an' ask one question a' a toime." she retorted crossly. "Oi moight be able ta answer."  
He crawled off her reluctantly but grabbed her arm as soon as she got up, not enough to hurt, but enough that she couldn't get away. "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
"Oi was jus' walkin' around, Oi foun' a pipe an' here Oi am... Happy?" Rumpleteazer was wishing she had listened to Mungo.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok... Are you a Jellicle?"  
"A wha'?"  
"Never mind, I have to take you to Old Deuteronomy."  
"Who?"  
"Stop asking questions."  
"Sorry..."  
The silver tabby pulled her up to an old tire, on which a very old, fat cat was sitting. He smiled down at her and she just had to smile back. "Munkustrap. Why are you pulling this youngster about like that?" he asked the tabby.  
"She's not a Jellicle." Munkustrap replied hotly.  
"Did you think that she might want to become one?" said the old cat.  
"No sire, but she doesn't know what Jellicles are."  
"Well let's ask her shall we?" They turned to where Teazer should have been, but she wasn't there. She had taken the opportunity to run back down the pipe to the box.

Mungojerrie  
"Yes Macavity? Wha' is it?" The young tom asked, bowing slightly to the older ginger tom.  
"Now Mungojerrie. We have to speak about you're attitude to work lately. What's wrong?"  
Mungo opened his mouth to say it was boredom, but it wasn't just that now was it? No... It was Teazer.  
"Oi'm sharin' me box with another ca' roight now Mac, and Oi've gotta make sure she's Ok." Too late, he realised his mistake. Macavity's eyes gleamed.  
"She?" he asked, quietly.  
"Yes sire, she." Mungo repeated in a soft voice. Now he had done it. Macavity didn't like henchcats who didn't want to spend their time henching.  
"As in a queen?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well Mungojerrie, I think you will have to bring this 'queen' along with you sometime to meet the other henchcats." Macavity noted the bristling of fur at the back of Mungojerrie's neck. So he was right.  
"No." Mungo said.  
"What?"  
"No. Oi won't brin' 'er. No' 'ere with all this scum."  
"Are you calling my henchcats 'scum', Mungojerrie?" asked Macavity, his voice dropping with each sentence.  
"Yeah. An' Oi don' wanna be scum Macavity. Oi quit!" Mungo yelled.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Mungo..." Macavity whispered.  
"Well Oi'm goin' to... So TOUGH!" Mungo yelled even louder.  
"GET HIM!" Macavity yelled. "HE'S A TRAITOR!"  
Mungojerrie yowled and leapt out of the door, sprinting around the corner now being chased by half of the henchcats. Macavity's call echoed through the hall "TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR" over and over in his ears. He ducked behind a pile of crates and pulled open the air vent. Here goes, he thought and hoisted himself into the air vent. 'ere goes, he thought and hoisted himself into the pipe. He was the smallest of the henchcats and only just fit, so he knew no one would come after him. Macavity is goin' ta be sorry he thought and burst into the open.

Rumpleteazer  
She waited for another hour until Mungo got home. As soon as he come through the door she leapt on him, telling him the whole story and hugging him tight. When she had finished, Mungo looked a little worried but still soothed her by stroking her ears. She broke into a purr. Mungo sat her down on the bed and turned to her. "Teazer. Oi'm sorry, bu' we're goin' ta have ta go back to tha Jellicles. We 'ave ta join, for our own safety." She gasped in horror. She couldn't go back after what she had done today. He smiled sadly and caressed her face lightly. "Oi know love," he said. Her mind reeled at the thought of love with Mungo, but the feeling faded quickly when she realised it was only a pet name. "Bu' we 'ave ta go back." Then he took her paw and pulled her to him. They walked side by side to the Jellicle Junkyard where she could see the tire in the centre. She huddled closer to Mungojerrie's side as they got closer.

Mungojerrie  
Mungo was walking with his head held high, holding Teazer to his side as he approached the tire, and Old Deuteronomy.  
"Yes?" The old cat asked simply.  
"We wan' ta join ya." said Mungojerrie, giving Teazer a tight squeeze as she looked around at the crowd they had drawn. "Me an' Teazer."  
"Very well." Come here." He held out his paws and Mungo took one of them, nudging Teazer to do the same. When she did, Old Deuteronomy squeezed each of their paws tight, tight enough to make Teaze gasp, but not cry. Then he just let them go. "You have been tested, both of you. You are both fit to be Jellicles."  
"Tha's it?" asked Rumpleteazer at his side.  
"Yes. Go now and mingle with you're fellow Jellicles."  
Mungo bowed and pulled Teazer to an old car boot nearby. "We can res' in 'ere." He said quietly to her and pulled it open. Inside a small black and white cat was dozing on a small blanket.

Rumpleteazer  
She stared at the small cat, trying to resist the urge to poke him. She failed. The cat nearly jumped out of his skin to wake up and find two very similar cats looking down at him. "Mah... Gah... Sah..." the cat gabbled trying to fir it all together and failing.  
"Don' worry," she said. "We won't hur' ya. Oi'm Rumpleteazer." She smiled and stroked her cheek against his. His face went red. Teazer noticed that Mungo had gone pale and was trying to hide it. "Mungo? Are you alroigh'?"  
She heard a little whisper behind her. "I'm Mistoffelees." Then a small flash.  
"Yeah... Jus' foine." Mungo muttered angrily and disappeared, leaving Teazer to wonder what she did wrong. She shrugged and turned back to the other cat... but he had gone, leaving only a few strands of cat fur and his blanket. She picked it up, and then that disappeared too. She was feeling very left out when she realised most of the toms were staring at her.  
"Um... Hi?" she said and all the toms moved a little closer. She noticed all of the queens sitting at the back, glaring at her.  
"Hello there. I'm Rum Tum Tugger, but you can call me Tugger. How are you today my little... muffin?" A black and gold tom asked, looking her up and down. It made her feel very uncomfortable.  
"Oi'm foine thanks." She said, pretending to be lost and scared. "Bu' Oi'm no ones muffin." She giggled and everyone stepped back. "Oi've gotta foind Mungo. Bye all of ya... By the way Tugger, me names Rumpleteazer." She grinned and ran after Jerrie.

Mungojerrie  
Mungo stalked back down the ally, not really sure why he was so angry. He thought about how the small cat, Mistoffelees, had blushed when Teazer rubbed her face on his, and he wasn't surprised. Teaze was a beautiful queen and she just flaunted it. But did she do it on purpose. He paused, thinking. She had acted like that at random points through the night, nuzzling, touching noses and he hadn't noticed. He ran to one of his favourite places in town, Victoria Grove. He sat on a fence while watching one of while watching one of the homeowners step outside to read the newspaper. Mungo stared at the man, who was dressed in a smart suit. He wondered if he could ever have an owner like that. Or a house like that, a multistorey mansion, with a big garden to play in and probably plenty of places to hide when he felt low. Then he felt a tug on his tail.  
"Jeeeesus!" he shouted, leaping off the fence and landing in the flowerbed below. He heard a high-pitched giggle. "Teaze?" he asked, cautiously.  
"Who else?" she replied poking her head over the fence, a brightness in her eyes. "Sorry if Oi scared ya." She giggled again. Neither of them noticed the man coming up behind Jerrie. Too late, they felt a large had lift them up and carry them towards the house.  
"Jerrie." Teazer whispered.  
"Don't worry Teaze." Jerrie whispered. "He won't hur' us." Meanwhile the man had carried them up to the front door.  
"Melanie." The man called. Jerrie started to shiver, he could see Teazer doing the same.

Rumpleteazer  
The man carried them both into the house calling out the woman's name.  
"Yes." A middle aged woman bustled out of a door to the left. "Oh, Jeffery darling, what do you have there?"  
"Two kittens. I found them in the petunia bed." He began to lift them up. "A male and a female. I think they would be fabulous birthday presents for the twins. Don't you?"  
"Yes. I think Lucy and Jenny would love those little kitties." She stroked Rumple behind the ears and Teazer was shocked to feel a purr erupt from her throat. She looked around at Jerrie, who was receiving the same treatment. "Look at these two, they're nothing but skin and bones. Come on you little darlings, I'll get you some cream."  
The woman turned back into the kitchen and Teaze heard bowls being placed on a marble counter. She turned to Mungo. "Wha's goin' on Mungo? Wha's she doin'?"  
"Don't know Teaze." he replied. "Bu' Oi think we should leave as soon as possible." At that moment the man holding them, put them down.  
"Here we go dears." The woman said. "Drink up, it will be about five more minutes until the twins get home. It's their birthday today and you're going to be their present. Yes you are." She told them in a disgusting baby voice.

Mungojerrie  
Mungo looked at the bowls of cream suspiciously.  
"Stay back Teaze. Oi'll try i' first."  
"Ok Jerrie, bu' be careful." she replied and crouched behind him. Jerrie licked up a little bit of cream from the side of the bowl. His tongue became alive with sensations. The cream was so full and creamy and... DELISHIOUS! His eyes widened. "Jerrie? Are you Ok? Is i' Ok?"  
"Teaze," he gasped. "its tha bes' thin' Oi've eva tasted. Ya gotta try some." He bent back to the bowl and started to lap it up noisily. Teazer walked closer to the bowl and licked up some cream from the surface. Her eyes widened as well and she began to lap it up just as fast.  
"Steady on there." said the woman, obviously flattered that her offering was being so widely accepted. "You can only have one bowl a day." The door behind them opened and two little girls ran into the hall. They stopped when they saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer lapping up cream as fast as they could.  
"Oh..." They sighed at the same time.  
"Daddy, are they for us?" one of the girls asked.  
"Can we name them?" the other asked.  
"Of course sweethearts." He said, beaming at his two daughters. "Pick which one you want and then you can name them."  
"I want this one." one said picking up Mungojerrie, who had just finished his cream. "I'm going to call him Mufasa, after the lion."  
"Excellent choice Lucy. And you Jen?"  
"I'll call mine Nala after the lion too."  
"Ok then girls, I expect you to look after those kittens." said the woman.  
"We will," they chorused. Mungo and Teazer exchanged glances. The twins carried the two cats up to their room and put them on two satin pillows.  
"Now you two stay here." Lucy told them sternly. "While me and Jen go do our homework. We'll be back at 8:30. That's our bedtime." The two walked out, closing the door, giggling at a joke they shared.

Rumpleteazer  
"Mungo?" Rumple asked.  
"Yeah Teazer?" He was busy inspecting the cupboards on the far wall.  
"Wha's goin' on? When are we goin' back ta tha box?" she asked. Her forehead creased as she tried to comprehend what was happening.  
"We've been adopted Teaze. Tha' means we don't eva 'ave ta go back ta tha box. Unless you wanna ge' your stuff." He looked at her.  
"Oh... Ok." She smiled and walked over to the bed. Leaping up, she noticed a small box made out of dark wood, she thought the proper name was 'Mahogany'. She grinned when she noticed the light reflecting off the shiny surface. "Oh..." she whispered. She took it in her paws and opened it, only to be met by the most amazing display of shiny things she had ever seen. She gasped and picked up a necklace that seemed to be made of plastic beads. "It's so pre'y." she said and looped it around her neck. "Hey Mungo." she cried, leaping back to the centre of the room. "Whatcha think?" She twirled to show off the beads.  
He gasped to and she paused. "They're grea' Teaze. They really sui' ya."  
"Really?" she asked. She giggled. "Thanks Mungo." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "So we're 'ere ta stay then. Can we leave a' all?" she asked, worry starting to wrinkle her forehead.  
"Nah, we can sneak ou' wheneva." He replied, watching as the wrinkles smoothed out and she smiled up at him.  
"D'ya know anythin' we can do?"  
"Well... We can go ou' an' borrow some stuff." Teaze looked at him, he had developed a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Ok..." They walked over to the door and meowed pitifully.  
"Oh the poor little dears... Locked inside." They looked at each other... Bingo. Melanie opened the door for them, stroking them behind the ears. "I'll let you out, come on." Within moments, Mungo and Teazer were outside walking down the path.  
"'ere, this place looks good." Mungo walked up to the door, followed by a cautious Teaze. "Aw... I's loc'ed."  
"Don' worry. Oi can do i'." Mungo glanced at Teaze. She winked at him. "Gimmi a boost." He nodded and she climbed onto his shoulders. She examined the lock closely, then inserted one claw and jiggled it around. After a moment, she turned the knob with both paws and the door swung open. Mungo stared at her in amazement. She stared back. "Oi picked i' up on tha stree'."  
"Oi neva woulda though'," he shook his head and smiled. "Le's go." They entered the house together, noses and ears alert for any hint of humans or pollicles.

Mungojerrie  
They walked up the steps of the house to the master bedroom. Mungo moved over the carpet towards the dresser. It was a gorgeous, oak dresser, the large mirror on top shining, the drawers reflecting the overhead lights. He leapt onto the top, followed by Teazer. He glanced at her face and felt his knees go weak. He had never felt like this about ANY queen, ever. When he was near Teaze, everything was perfect.  
"We gotta ge' this box ope'." He heard himself say. She nodded and unlocked it with her claw, he was still amazed about it. He opened it and she gasped. It was full of beautiful gems and shining gold chains. She picked out a sapphire and held it up to the light. Her eyes were mirrored in the blue gem and Mungojerrie's heart jumped. "Go on... Take i'." he encouraged and she tucked it under her arm. He grabbed a few chains and slipped them over his head. "We gotta ge' ou' of 'ere," he whispered and they crept down the stairs. As they exited, they saw a red car pull up in the drive.  
"Oh no..." Teaze muttered and they ran for it. When they reached their house, they moved around to the cellar window. Mungo levered it open and they snuck inside. "Where do we pu' this?" Teaze asked.  
"We'll fin' somewhere." Mungo replied and started to search the basement. After a while they found a loose stone and pulled it out. Behind it there was a little alcove. They placed the jewellery in the space, replaced the stone and made their way upstairs. They then collapsed on the bed together and fell into sleep. The next day, they made their way to the Junkyard. They said their goodbyes and moved to separate parts of the Junkyard. When Jerrie got to the group of toms, they all asked him how he and his sister were.  
"Sista? Wot sista?" he asked, perplexed.  
"You know, Rumpleteazer." said a tom called Pouncival. Mistoffelees blushed and hid in the background.  
"Nah... She's no' me sista..."  
"Well, if you're not siblings then you have to be mates... Right?" asked Coricopat.  
"Nah... We're no' mates either... We're jus' frien's"  
"Yeah, sure... And I'm the king of Sheba..." scoffed Tumblebrutus.  
"Shu' up." Mungo said and stalked off.  
And so the week progressed, Mungo and Teazer 'borrowed' jewellery and other items and grew closer then ever, as the other toms and queens noted. They really wanted to get out of the house and visit the Jellicles. By some cruel twist of fate, they had been shut up in the twins room and the family had gone out for dinner.  
They looked for a possible way out. "Wha' abou' tha window?" Teaze asked, pointing.  
"Maybe..." He looked at it sceptically. "'How d'we ge' i' open?"  
Rumple jumped onto the window seat and then on the sill. Mungo watched her examine the window before she seemed to notice something. "We coul' open this la'ch..." she suggested. She pressed down on it with one of her paws, then both, pushing with all of her weight. The window sprang open. She swayed in the open air. Mungo's stomach dropped to his toes and he leaped for her.  
"Teaze!" he yelled. He held her tightly. She was trembling. "Don't eva do tha' again Teaze. Oi though' you were goin' ta fall." She pushed her head to his chest. He stroked it, looking out of the window. He noticed a vine of ivy to the left of the window, scaling the height of the house. "Teazer." He tilted her chin up. "We 'ave ta climb down tha' vine. Ok?" She nodded. "Oi'll go firs' ta make sure i' can 'old us." She nodded again and released her tight hold on his waist. He extended one of his paws and grasped the ivy, sinking his claws into the support underneath. He took a deep breath and swung the rest of his body into the ivy. He crawled down a little way, then looked up at the window. Teazer's face looked down, worry etched into her face. "Oi'm all roight Teaze. Try ta ge' onto tha ivy." he called up to her.

Rumpleteazer  
She nodded, determination overtaking the worry and copied what Jerrie did. Soon they had both descended and were running across the grass.  
"We did i'!" Teaze yelled. She giggled and jumped into the air.  
"Yeah!" Mungo yelled back. He smiled at her and she smiled back. With him leading the way, they ran towards the Junkyard. Within ten minutes they had made it. They walked in together and looked around. The other Jellicles were sitting next in groups, chatting, playing and flirting.  
"Now wha' Jer?" she asked.  
"Dunno." he replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash and one of the queens Rumple now knew as Demeter cried out.  
"Macavity!" she yelled and Teazer felt Mungo tense beside her.  
"Mungo?" she looked up at him, worried. He gasped when he saw the tall ginger cat standing on a rocking chair, looking around for something. He saw Mungo standing there with Teazer at his side and smiled before jumping off the chair and running out. Teaze stared at where the cat had been and shuddered.  
"Don't worry Teaze. 'e's gone." Mungo said, trying to comfort her.  
"Why'd 'e smile when 'e saw you?" she asked, looking at Mungo. He looked back into her beautiful eyes.  
"Dunno Teaze." he replied then pulled her to the old car. They sat in the boot together. "Alroight... Oi... knew someone who worked for 'im... 'e go' mad when tha ca' quit and 'e's lookin' for revenge on me, coz 'e thinks Oi talke' 'im ou' of i'."  
"Oh..." she said, then the words sunk in. "Revenge?" she asked, but before he could answer there was a thumping on the lid and soon they were looking up at a white cat splotched with black spots.  
"What are you two lovebirds doing in there?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Teazer blushed and looked at Mungo, surprised to see that he was blushing too. "My names Alonzo," the black and white tom said. "But you can call me God. Come on, join the group." He smiled at Rumpleteazer then walked off.  
"Come on Mungo." she said, pulling on his tail. "We've gotta go."  
"Roight." he said and they exited the boot. They moved over to the pipe they entered from. They stood there for a moment watching the other groups, then another loud crash was heard and Demeter yelled out again.  
"Macavity!"

Mungojerrie  
Mungo looked around, trying to spot the ginger cat who had been his boss. He saw Mac on the top of the boot, looking straight at him and pushed Teazer into the pipe behind him. He glared at Macavity, daring him to try something, anything to get him or Teazer. There was a muffled thump from the pipe behind him, but he paid it no attention. He stared as Macavity let out an evil cackle and disappeared.  
Demeter and a red queen walked to the centre of the Junkyard and started to out for the other cats. He thought the red queens name was Bomba, but it might have been longer. He turned back to the pipe and ducked down to walk into it.  
"Teaze?" he called softly. "Teaze?" He couldn't hear her. But she wouldn't have gone, would she? "Teazer?" he called a little louder. "Rumpleteazer? Are ya 'ere? It's me, Mungojerrie. Teaze? Where are ya?" He was beginning to get frantic. He ran down the length of the pipe and back again. "Oh no..." he muttered. Macavity had taken her. He had stolen her from right under Mungo's nose. He began to cry. Not his Teaze, with her beautiful eyes and slender frame. Her lovely voice and her pretty face. Anyone but Teaze. And after he had lied to her too. He cried harder. The tears ran down his face and splashed on the bottom of the pipe. It suddenly hit him. Old Deuteronomy. If anyone could help it would be the leader of the Jellicles. He rushed from the pipe, bumping into Alonzo and rushed to Old Deuteronomy.  
"Old Deuteronomy," he gasped.  
"Yes Mungojerrie. What is it?" Old D. asked, not really worried yet.  
"'e took 'er. 'e took Teazer." Mungo cried.  
Old D. looked a little confused. "Who took Rumpleteazer?" he asked.  
"Macavity." Mungo gasped, still crying.  
"What!" Old D. looked shocked. "Munkustrap! Collect the best toms you can and go find Rumpleteazer." Munkustrap was instantly surrounded by toms volunteering to go and get Teazer. But Mungo was the one insisting the loudest.  
"Um..." Munkustrap thought for a second. "Ok, these toms come with me; Misto, Alonzo, Coricopat and Mungojerrie." Munkustrap ran off down the pipe, followed by the toms, Mungo in the lead.

Rumpleteazer  
Teazer came to in a small room with a barred door. She shook her head trying to remember what had happened. She remembered Mungo pushing here into the pipe and being grabbed by several cats. She had tried to call out, when one of the cats hit her over the head. She had fainted and woken up here. She whimpered when the door opened. A tall, ginger cat walked into her cell and stopped, looking at her.  
"Hello Rumpleteazer. I suppose you're wondering why you are here. I am getting revenge on one of my ex-agents. His name is Mungojerrie." He paused while Teazer gasped. "Yes. I need you to help me to hurt him." Teazer was thinking about Mungo. She couldn't hurt him. Never. Even if he had lied to her. She had grown so close to him over the past week. She thought that she loved him, but she couldn't let him know, it was probably only a crush after all. And now this evil cat wanted her to hurt him.  
"No."  
"What did you just say?"  
"No. Oi can' 'urt Mungo." She stared up at him.  
"I don't think you understand, this is the only alternative to killing him. Either you cooperate or he dies. Which do you prefer?"  
She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oi don't wan' 'im ta die. Wha' are ya goin' ta do if Oi cooperate?"  
"I want you to become my mate." Her eyes widened and the tears there spilled onto her cheeks. "If you wonder why, just look at yourself. You are a beautiful queen. Haven't you noticed the attention you've been getting? I'm not surprised Mungojerrie is trying to keep you for himself. If you becom my mate and have my kittens it will break his heart." Macavity's eyes were shining now. Rumpleteazer was crying softly. "Don't cry sweetie." Macavity walked over to her and put his arm around her, feeling her shudder. "It's going to be Ok. I see you're upset. I'll come back tomorrow and we can finalise our agreement." He winked at her and walked out, locking the door behind her.  
"No..." Rumpleteazer cried softly. "No, no, no..." She crawled over to the corner of the room an curled into a ball, sobbing into her knees.

Mungojerrie  
As he ran, his mind and body filled with hatred of Macavity. How could he take away Teazer? Now that Teaze was gone he finally realised how much she meant to him. Maybe that was Macavity's hook. His eyes narrowed as he pictured Teaze, sitting in one of the small, dark cells he had seen so often. He growled and sped up slightly to catch up to Munkustrap.  
"D'ya know where tha lair is?" he asked, panting a little.  
"No, but if we follow the scent of his henchcats, we can find them." Munkustrap replied.  
Mungojerrie sniffed, he could identify them as Jenkins, Snidemark and Cartmen. He growled again. "Oi know where i' is. Follow me." he said and set off at a fast pace.  
"Mungo!" He heard Alonzo yelling behind him. "Slow down mate, you're running a mile a minute. We have to figure out a plan first."  
Mungo stopped. He knew there was sense in these words, but he just wanted to get Teaze back. He turned back to face them. "All roight." he managed.  
"Wha' are we goin' ta do?"  
"Well," said Alonzo. "I think that we should overpower the guards and take the lair by force." He looked around Everyone was shaking their heads. "Fine then. I'll just shut up shall I?"  
"If you could." Munkustrap said.  
"Just tell me why it wouldn't work." Alonzo looked around again.  
"Because," Mungo said. "There are ova 15 'enchcats an' 5 of us. They 'ave a steel door that opens on voice command. I' won't work Alonzo."  
"Ah..." Alonzo said. "Hold on... How do you know this?"  
"Oi 'ave a friend... 'e used ta work for Macavity. When 'e qui', Macavity thought i' was my fault and starte' ta 'ate me."  
"Ah..." Alonzo said.

Rumpleteazer  
"Oh Mungo..." she whispered. "When are ya comin' ta ge' me?" Teazer glanced around the dank cell, praying that she would hear his voice from outside the window. An hour had passed since Macavity told her his plan, and she had been brainstorming a way to avoid becoming his mate. "Think Teaze, think." she muttered. She curled into a tighter ball and rested her head on her knees. She kept looking around the cell for a way out. But it was no use. She had tapped on every stone, wiggled every pole and pulled on all the bars. No good. She sighed and got up. Walking over to the door, she tried to reason with the guard. "Oy," she whispered to him.  
"What?" asked the guard.  
"Wai' a sec," Teaze said, surprised. "Oi know you. You talked ta Mungo when we were livin' in tha box. "I's..." She racked her brain. "Jenkins."  
"Yeah. So?"  
"Well... Since you know Mungo, d'ya think you could help me ge' ou'? Oi need ta ge' back to 'im."  
"Why should I do that, poppet?" He had turned and was glaring at her through the bars.  
"Well... Macavity's goin' ta make me 'is mate by force an' tha's rape ya know."  
"Yeah, I know. What you don't know is the best part of the plan."  
"Wha's tha'?" Her voice trembled.  
"When he's done with you, he's going to let the rest of the henchcats have their way with you until he wants you again."  
"Oh Bast no." Teazers eyes teared up again. She crawled back to the corner and started to sob. Jenkins laughed.  
"I can't wait personally. Mungojerrie and I never got along and I can't wait to get him back." His eyes glazed over at the thought.  
"Oh Mungo..." she whispered. "Come soon."

Mungojerrie  
"'old on Teaze. Oi'm comin'." Jerrie thought as he raced towards Macavity's lair. The others ran behind him, panting a little. As they drew closer to the gates, Mungo turned to the others. "You stay 'ere," he told them. When the others nodded, he inched closer to the gates. As he got closer he recognised the guards as Death-Claw and Copper-Tooth, part of his old group. He took a deep breath and jumped into the open. "'ey guys," he said, smiling at them.  
"Well, well, well..." Copper-Tooth said, a smirk twisting his face. "Would you look at that Deathy, we've got us a visitor."  
"Yeah," Death-Claw said, an equally big smirk plastered on his face. "What do you want Mungojerrie? Are you here to claim your little 'mate'?" He chuckled along with Copper-Tooth.  
"No, actually." Mungojerrie said, trying to control his anger. How dare these lowly rats dare to even talk about his beloved Teazer. "Oi've come back ta tha group. Oi want ta tell ya tha' there is only one Jellicle behin' tha' bush there an' if all three of us attack, we should be able ta overpower 'im." He watched their faces closely.  
Behind him the others listened in shock. What was he playing at? He couldn't be telling Macavity where they were. Mungo tensed as the other two started to whisper to each other.  
"Ok then Mungo, welcome back." Death-Claw said finally.  
"Yeah... Lets get that Jellicle." Copper-Tooth licked his lips and started to stalk up to the bush. Death-Claw and Jerrie joined him. With a snarl, Death-Claw and Copper-Tooth pounced over the bush, expecting a lone Jellicle trembling with fear. Instead they found themselves facing 4 young, toms, claws out and ready to fight.  
It was soon over. Copper-Tooth and Death-Claw lay on the ground, unconscious.  
"Now what?" Alonzo asked.  
"Just wai'." Mungo answered. Praying to Bast, he approached the door and spoke the secret password. With a slight click the door swept open. "Come on. We've gotta foind Teaze."

AN. The next little bit is focused around Rumpleteazer so don't complain about the length of Mungo's sections, they'll get longer... This is also the section that gets to M rating... If you're easily offended by sexual implications don't read this... If I receive any complaints about it, I will ignore them... I did warn you...

Rumpleteazer  
Teaze lay curled in a ball. Every time the barred door had opened, she had looked up, hoping it was Jerrie. But every time it was more henchcats, come to give her food or to gawk at Macavity's new prize. She had hissed at the last few but that didn't stop them coming. She sighed. She knew that Macavity would soon come through the door and then her life would be over. He would take her innocence and her self-respect. The very thought of him violating her in that way made her want to vomit. And when he was done, he would toss her to his henchcats, like a piece of meat to starving pollicles. She gagged and swallowed dryly. She knew her time was short. The door opened, slowly, so it didn't make any noise. She swung her head up, expecting to see Jerrie, but it was Jenkins.  
"Come on poppet." He smirked at her, looking up and down her body and liking his lips. "Macavity wants me to take you to his PRIVATE room." He put special emphasis on the word 'private'. Teazer shuddered and didn't move. "Come on now. Don't be difficult. I don't want to carry you." The tone he used was that of a mother lecturing a disobedient child. She remained in the corner. "As you wish." He sighed and stalked over to the corner she sat in. He stood over her for a moment, staring down into her big, watery eyes, before swinging her up over his shoulder. She sighed and shifted slightly so she could be comfortable, which was trick as she was in a very uncomfortable position. Jenkins sneered when he felt her tears wetting his back.  
"Don't cry poppet," he jeered at her. "It'll only hurt a little. Actually, that's a lie. It's going to hurt like buggery. Macavity likes his queens crying out in pain." He cackled evilly as he felt her squirm. She shuddered and tried not to think about what lay before her. But the thoughts forced themselves into her mind. She was going to lose her innocence to a monster. Jenkins spoke again. "If it was up to me, sweetie darling, I would take your innocence myself. It would feel fabulous. But Macavity was very strict about this and we are not to touch you in that way, otherwise we will pay in the same way Mungojerrie did." Teaze stared down at his tail as it swished like a cobra about to strike her.  
"Why are ya doin' this?" she asked in a quiet voice, so quiet that Jenkins barely heard her.  
"I've already told you," he replied, stroking her tail. "I want to get even with Mungojerrie. He was always higher in the ranks than me. And he never killed anyone! He didn't even rape pretty little queens, like yourself. He was a little goody-two-shoes-henchcat if there ever was one."  
Teaze felt a little happier that Mungo hadn't killed anyone, but that didn't help her. She braced her paws onto his back and swung herself up so that she was kneeling on his chest. He had his arm hooked around her knees. He stopped walking. They stared at each other for a moment, Teaze pleading with her eyes. But he just pushed hard on the small of her back and she fell onto his back, very hard. She wheezed for a moment, trying to get the proper amount of air back into her lungs, then went back to staring at his tail.  
"Nice try pet," he said quietly, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

Mungojerrie  
They had done it. Sneaking through Macavity's lair was not an easy thing to do, but they had done it. Macavity didn't seem to have changed anything since he quit. The drills, alarms and guard changes were the same. He motioned to the others to follow him as they crept towards the dungeons.

Rumpleteazer  
As they drew closer to Macavity's private room, she seemed to shrink. Her tail hung limp and her ears lay flat on her head. She felt wretched.  
"Here we are," came Jenkins voice, but she hardly recognised it. "I'll leave you here, and Macavity will be here soon. See ya later, doll." He slapped her bottom and dumped her onto a large pile of quilts, sheets and pillows. He left, tipping her a wind and licking his lips seductively. She lay still, and then buried herself into the deep pile. When she felt the floor underneath her, she lay down on it and covered herself in a large pillow at the bottom of the pile. She lay there for a moment trying to breath and gasping loudly, when she heard a key in the lock. She quietened her breath and closed her eyes.  
"Where are you?" came Macavity's voice, quiet and almost friendly. "Rumpleteazer?" She lay still, now holding her breath. "I will find you. It will be easier for you, if you come out now." His voice had taken on a sing-song quality. She felt a terrible weight on her torso as he sank onto the pile. With a rush, she realised that she couldn't breath. She tried to take in breath, but it would not enter her crushed lungs. She heard Macavity chuckle. "Come on out Rumpleteazer." A large, heavily clawed paw reached down into the pile, feeling and pressing everything it came across. When it reached her pillow it squeezed it for a moment before pressing down quite hard. Just where Teazer's face was. She screamed with all the air left in her lungs. Macavity chuckled again. He pressed the pillow down for a few more seconds then pulled up a choking, coughing Rumpleteazer. "Hello darling," he said with a sneer, then forced his mouth onto hers. He pressed his lips onto hers for a moment, the reached up and grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open. Her eyes widened as his tongue wiggled it's way into her mouth. She bit down hard onto it. "You little bitch," he yelled, threw her down onto the cushions and pinned her with his weight. "Now you're not going to bite me again, you got that?" He ran a long claw down the side of her face and kissed her again.

Mungojerrie  
They had reached the dungeons and she wasn't there. He had checked every cell, but they were all empty. She could only be in one other place, and his stomach tightened at the very thought of it. "Come on!" he yelled, then sprinted down a passage to his left.

AN. This bit is still rated M, but with even more sexual implications... Don't read if easily offended...

Rumpleteazer  
He had kissed her... And touched her... But he hadn't taken her innocence yet and she was glad about that. He lay on top of her, kissing her swollen lips and bruising all the bits of skin he could reach. She gasped in pain as he clawed down her back, from neck to bottom, then rubbed his paw to her upper chest with glee. She started to cry again, partly from the pain, but also because Mungo hadn't come, he hadn't stopped this monster touching her. She felt betrayed, as well as violated.  
"Just wait, baby. It gets better." She felt her heart stop. It was time, Macavity was going to steal her innocence from her. Her muscles tightened as he started to run his paw down the side of her face to her neck, then down her body. A loud hammering on the door stopped him just when his paw was running along her hip. He glared over his shoulder at the door, but the hammering didn't go away. "Who is it?" he yelled. "Sorta busy here." The hammering intensified, but the knocker remained silent. Macavity sighed and pushed himself up, using Teazer as a brace and adding to her many bruises. He threw an old tattered blanket over her, then went to the door. Teaze curled up in a ball under the blanket and sobbed silently, eyes closed, tears running over her face to absorb into the cushion underneath her. She heard Macavity open the door. "You" he cried, then sound of a fight broke out, but whoever was behind the door didn't cry out once. When the scuffle stopped, she guessed it was some henchcat that wanted her before Macavity was finished, one set of footsteps headed towards the pile. A shadow fell over the blanket and she whimpered, expecting the worse. The blanket was thrown back.

Mungojerrie  
He stared down at her. His beautiful Teaze, crying and covered with bruises and cuts. It hurt his heart to see her cowering before him and he reached out a paw. She flinched away and he withdrew, just staring at her. She had bruises on every bit of skin he could see and long cuts down her body. Her white, orange and black fur was stained crimson with blood. Her lips were puffy and swollen with a split down the bottom lip. Her tail was curled protectively around her bottom, but it didn't stop him seeing the paw prints there. His entire body ached and his heart cried to watch her tremble and whimper. He extended his paw again, this time ignoring her flinch, and stroked her head. She opened her eyes slightly and stared up at him, not believing her eyes. Tears spilled down her face and she threw her arms around him, sobbing. Mungo soothed her, whispering words of comfort. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He then turned to the other toms who were standing over Macavity's unconscious form.  
"Le's go," he whispered. They set off down the corridor, Coricopat and Alonzo in front and Misto and Munkustrap behind with Mungo and Teazer in the middle. Whenever Coricopat or Misto sensed a henchcat, all the toms except Mungojerrie would beat them up. Mungo walked as smoothly as he could, making sure not to jolt Teazer in any way. He glanced down, she was still sobbing into his chest, but not as violently as before. He felt another surge of anger at Macavity. Part of him felt the urge to turn back and kick Macavity in the ribs But Teaze was moving. She tilted her head up so her eyes met his.  
"Mungo?"  
"Yeah Teazer."  
"Did ya kill 'im?"  
"Nah Teaze. Bu' he's badly 'urt."  
"Oi wish ya killed 'im." Her voice was bitter.  
"Nah, ya don't. Ya jus' think ya do, bu' ya don't. Oi could neva kill another ca', no' even one tha' evil."

Rumpleteazer  
She buried her face back into his chest. Every step Mungo took sent waves of pain through her body, even though he walked as smoothly as possible. She couldn't believe that Mungo didn't kill that evil bastard of a cat. Her mind filled with anger and hate for that particular ginger cat. She looked back up at Mungo. "Jer?"  
"Yeah Teaze."  
"Where are we goin'?"  
"Back ta tha Junkyard, so they can look after ya." She decided, then and there, that she would not be the one to tell the Jellicles about Mungo's days as a henchcat. If they found out for themselves, she would stick by him. Even if they were expelled from the Jellicle tribe and forced to live on the streets, she would still be there for him. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up into the ghost of a smile. He smiled back. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Within moments she had dozed off. When she woke up, she was on a small but comfortable little cot in a cell shaped room. Her first thought was that she was back in the cell, awaiting Macavity's revenge. But then she felt the pain all over her body and she dismissed the original thought. The door opened and Jennyanydots bustled in, carrying a little box with a red cross on it. She saw Teazer sitting up in the cot and nearly dropped the box.  
"Deary! You shouldn't be sitting up in your condition! My goodness... After being raped by that awful Macavity. Lie down darling." She said all of this very fast and Teaze had just realised that Jenny thought she had been raped by Macavity, when Jenny pushed her back into a lying position and had bustled out again. There was the sound of an argument outside, with Jenny exclaiming loudly that Rumple was in no condition for visitors. The door was pushed open despite Jenny's loud disagreement and Mungojerrie walked in. He basically ran to Teazer's side and took her paw gently. She smiled at him and he grinned back.  
"How ya feeling'?" he asked.  
"Oi've been betta... How long 'ave Oi been 'ere?"  
"'bout 5 hours... You were sleeping loike a baby when we go' back. Oi didn't wanna wake ya." She squeezed his paw gently, touched by his consideration. He squeezed back with lots of care. Her heart glowed.

Mungojerrie  
She was Ok... As he left the fridge, his body seemed lighter then usual. She had seemed so frail and weak. The way she had smiled at him, it was as though she had found her guardian angel. He grinned as he passed Alonzo, who stopped him looking concerned.  
"What's up? You seem way to happy for a cat who's mate has just been raped by the most evil cat in existence."  
"One: She's no' me mate. Two: She's goin' ta be Ok. An' three: No ones sure she was actually raped by 'im."  
"She was cut up pretty bad. I personally think that she was raped by him."  
"Well Oi don't. Oi think she's still innocent." But a needle of doubt had pierced his mind. He went to the vicarage wall. Old D. was just sitting on the wall, deep in thought. "Old Deuteronomy?"  
"Yes Mungojerrie? How may I help you?"  
"Oi was wonderin'... Is Teaze still considered innocent in the eyes of tha Jellicles?"  
"Yes. She is still allowed to dance in the mating dance, even if she is not considered innocent in the eyes of many."  
Mungo's chest loosened. He nodded to the old cat and leapt off the wall. Then he went back to the Junkyard. When he got there he made straight for the fridge. He sat next to Teaze, who was in a doze, and licked her forehead gently. He then curled up next to the bed and fell to sleep. He woke to the sound of Jenny trying to creep around the fridge, but dropping something. He turned to her.  
"Jenny."  
"Yes Mungojerrie?"  
"Oi was wonderin' if you could no' give Teaze a pregnancy test."  
"Why?"   
"Coz Oi don't think she was raped."  
"Mungojerrie, dear. It's quite obvious that she was raped. She was in Macavity's room and he did say he was sort of busy. I'm sorry." She looked at him with sympathy.  
"It's alroight. Bu' if ya would be so kind as ta not give 'er tha test. Please."  
"Alright. For you."

AN. If you're still reading I'm really touched... Thanks for being so loyal... I'm sorry that it's not finished yet, but I'm getting there... NOT! It's not even close to finished yet. (I told you it was long...) This part is about a week after the last one.

Rumpleteazer  
She woke up. The pain was still there, but it was growing less by the day. Soon she would be able to go back home with Jerrie. Jerrie. Her eyes slid closed as she pictured him in her mind. Her body grew limp and her lips curled up in a smile. He had come every day, only leaving to reassure the twins that he was alive. According to him, they were frantic about her. The cuts on her back were healing faster now, wrapped in a bandaid soaked in what Jenny called 'Dettol' (AN. It's an Australian antiseptic thing, just in case you didn't know). It stung a little, but not much. When Jerrie came, he always thought she was asleep, and licked her forehead gently. She wasn't so sure that it was just a crush anymore. But according to Jenny, Mungo was spending more time with other queens. The smile faded. She was coming of age. The ball was next week and she was going to dance the mating dance. She needed to find a mate. Maybe Mungo could... No. She shook her head slightly. It seemed that Mungo had already found himself a mate for the ball, if only she could be so lucky. She sighed, opening her eyes. The way things were going, she would end up with a tom like Plato. Not that she didn't like Plato, but she couldn't picture being his mate. She stared at the roof. Then she closed her eyes again and thought hard. She came up with a plan. She would hang out with all the toms she knew, and see which one she had the most in common with. None of the toms would love stealing as much as she did, but she could go on solo runs. She would single out the tom she liked most and ask him to dance with her. She sighed again. She hoped it wouldn't be Tugger. He would drop her as soon as the dance was finished. The door opened, footsteps approached the bed and she felt a gentle lick on her forehead. Smiling, she opened her eyes. Jerrie blushed.  
"Did Oi wake ya?"  
"Nah, Oi was thinkin' 'bout tha ball." Her smile faded a little.  
"Wha'?"  
"Oi don't think Oi'm ready."  
"For wha'?"  
"Losin' me innocence. Oi haven't found tha roight tom ye', an' Oi'm no' sure Oi will foind 'im."  
"Oi'm sure ya goin' ta foind a tom perfect for ya." She smiled up at him. Oi already 'ave she thought, then reached for his paw.

Mungojerrie  
He squeezed her paw gently, thinking about her statement. Teaze needed to find a mate for the ball. Mungo also needed a mate for the ball. He thought about all the couples that had formed over the past week. Bomba and Alonzo, Jemima and Pouncival, Demeter and Coricopat, Tantomile and Tumblebrutus and Victoria and Misto. There was no other toms he thought deserved Teazer. And Etcetera had been bugging him, constantly. She just wouldn't leave him alone. Teazer poked his stomach.  
"'ello? Jerrie? Earth callin' Jerrie. Wha's up?"  
"Nothin'. Just thinkin' abou' tha ball."  
"Join tha club, we've go' jackets." She smiled. He smiled back. Her eyes slid slightly closed. She blinked and forced them open.  
"It's alroight. You can sleep." Her eyes drifted closed. Her breathing slowed and her body grew limp. He licked her forehead again and stroked her face gently. Then he left. Looking around, he saw all the couples nuzzling together. He sighed. Unfortunately the sound brought Etcetera, like a cloud of flies to a garbage bin.  
"Hi Mungo."  
"'ello Etcetera. Wha' do ya wan'?"  
"I just want to hang out with you for a while. Is that Ok?"  
"Oi guess so. Wha' 'ave ya been doin' lately?"  
"Thinking about you... Oops... I mean, nothing." She shrugged, blushing. Mungo rolled his eyes.  
"Um... Oi'm sorry Cetty, bu' Oi've gotta go. Me owners probably worried abou' me."  
"Ok... See you later Mungo." She drifted off. He shuddered. He didn't really like Etcetera. She was Ok, but she could get so annoying. He set off for Victoria Grove. Jen was watering the plants as part of her weekly chore list. When she saw him, she turned off the hose and put her hands on her hips.  
"Mufasa." He meowed guiltily. "You haven't been home at all recently. Where have you been? And where's Nala? I haven't seen her for ages." He meowed again and rubbed against her ankles. She sighed. "Ok, I guess you won't tell me you're secrets either." He purred and licked her knee, then he went up the stairs and flopped into his basket. The next day he jumped onto Lucy's bed and licked the tip of her nose.  
"Nala, go away." It stung Mungo to hear Teaze's family name, but he shook off the feeling. "Oh Mufasa, it's you. Go away, it's the weekend, I'm allowed to sleep in."  
He tilted his head and leapt of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder and left the house. He trotted to the Junkyard and made for the fridge again. Without warning he felt a cat jump onto his back and bite his ear gently. Certain it was Etcetera, he rolled his eyes and flopped, pretending to be dead.  
"Aw... Oi killed 'im."  
"Teaze?" He opened his eyes and looked up into her striped face. She was smiling. "When d'ya ge' ou'?"  
"This mornin'. Jenny said Oi'm fit as a fiddle, bu' Oi've gotta take i' easy for a whoile."  
"Well you've certainly been doin' tha', jumpin' on innocent toms." She giggled.

Rumpleteazer  
She crawled off him and sat down while he supported himself on his elbows. She grinned and he grinned back.  
"How 'ave tha twins been?"  
"Worried sick. You should really come 'ome soon." She giggled. She was so happy to be out of that fridge, finally. Her senses seemed heightened by being outside and breathing some fresh air. She looked around and a frown crinkled her forehead. "Wha's up?" Mungo questioned from behind her.  
"Are these all tha new couples?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wha' about you?" She was looking at him, with hope in her body, but curiosity in her eyes. As if to answer her question, Etcetera bounded out of nowhere, landing on Mungojerrie and started to play with his tail.  
"Hi Mungo." She cooed, ignoring Rumpleteazer. Teaze turned away and started to walk away slowly. Her eyes brimmed with tears and all she could think about was Mungo and Cetty. As soon as she got out of the Junkyard, she ran home. The twins were ecstatic when they saw her and carried her to their room.  
"Oh Nala, we missed you so much. Where have you been?"  
"Where did you get these cuts. Who was the nice person who bandaged them up for you?" Teaze sat through their fussing without a sound. Her mind still lingered on Etcetera playing with Mungo's tail. Her eyes teared up again and she blinked rapidly. She never would have guessed that Mungo would be with Etcetera. The twins patted and stroked her back relentlessly and it was starting to hurt. She jumped off the bed and curled up in her and Mungo's basket. Soon her eyes slid shut, and sleep clouded her mind. Her dream was a loop. First, she would jump on Mungojerrie and they would kiss, then he would push her off and go kiss Etcetera. She woke with a start. There was a large shadowy figure above her bed. She stifled a scream by sticking her paw to her mouth.  
"Teaze? Are ya alroight?" Her eyes suddenly focused in the darkness and she saw Mungo standing above her. She rolled over, so her back was too him. Tears welled up again, but she forced them down.  
"Yeah. Oi'm foine. 'ow are you?"  
"Oi'm good. Why d'ya leave so soon?"  
"Oi just wanted ta come 'ome."  
"Oi'm sorry abou' Etcetera. She's been buggin' me lately. Oi jus' can't ge' rid of 'er." She rolled back over. He was smiling nervously.

Mungojerrie  
She smiled back. He felt his stomach unclench. At least she wasn't mad at him. She sat up and he sat next to her.  
"Why did she jump on ya?"  
"Well... Oi asked 'er an' she said she though' i' was Ok coz you jumped on me." He blushed, hoping she couldn't see in the dark. If she did, she said nothing.  
"Why d'ya le' me jump on ya?" The question he was dreading. He turned his head and saw her bright eyes twinkling in the moonlight. She looked so innocent and sweet. He hung his head.  
"Oi loike ya more." Oi love ya. He glanced over at her. She looked slightly disappointed. "Wha's wrong? Did Oi say somthin' stupid." The look of disappointment changed rapidly into one of shock.  
"Neva. There nothin' wrong, Oi'm jus' tired is all. Guess Jenny was roight." She smiled slightly.  
"Alroight. Let's ge' some sleep." Teazer curled up in the basket and Mungo lay beside her. When he was sure she was asleep, he slipped one arm around her waist and curled around her. "Night Teaze." he murmured into her fur. When the sun peeked into the window, Jerrie woke with his arm by his side and Teazer nowhere to be seen. "Teazer?" He sat up and looked around. "Teazer? Where are ya?" He got up and walked down the stairs. "Teaze?"  
"Yeah?" Her head poked out of the kitchen.  
"Where were ya?"  
"Tha Missus is makin' mince pies, an' she keeps droppin' mince." She giggled. "I's delicious." He grinned and followed Teaze. He watched as Teaze walked up behind the woman and rubbed against her ankles. She started and dropped a chunk of mince onto the floor. Mungo darted forward, grabbed in and moved back to the doorway. Teaze followed and they ate the mince together, licking the remainder off each others whiskers. Teaze giggled as he licked a bead of juice of her nose. He smiled. "Jer?"  
"Yeah Teaze."  
"Can we go to tha junkyard today? Oi wanna talk ta some of tha toms."  
"Ok Teaze." His heart dropped. She was going to hang out with the toms and pick her mate. He had missed his chance. Later, they walked together to the Junkyard. This time, Teaze walked with him to the toms. They all stared at her. She blushed and edged closer to Jerrie. "Hi guys. Teaze wanted ta talk ta ya." She shot him a frightened look. He smiled encouragingly and pushed her forward slightly.  
"Um... Jer, Oi was wonderin' if Oi could talk ta them alone for a moment." His smile froze.  
"Course Teaze. Oi'll be roight back, gotta change me collar." He scurried out of the Junkyard and waited in an ally.

Rumpleteazer  
She watched him run from the Junkyard, a frown creasing her forehead.  
"What do you want Rumpleteazer?" She turned. Tumblebrutus was watching her closely, Alonzo was daydreaming, Misto was smelling a rose at the back, Pouncival was watching the sky, Coricopat was looking over at Tantomile and Demeter. She took a deep breath.  
"Oi was wonderin' if you 'ave an idea for a mate for me." She watched their reactions. All the toms were staring at her now.  
"Well..." Alonzo said slowly. He glanced at the other toms. Rumpleteazer stared at them all. "We all thought you... and... Mungojerrie..." He trailed off, but Teazer got his message.  
"Me an' Mungo? We're only friends."  
"Well that's what he said." piped up Coricopat. "But his emotions were going haywire." He sighed at Rumple's confused face. "My sister and I are empathic. We can sense emotions." Teazer's confused face was replaced by one of shock. She didn't like the thought of someone seeing her emotions. Not when she wasn't sure of them herself.  
"Wha' else did 'e say?"  
"That you two are close but it's more like brother and sister then mates." said Misto, holding the rose delicately.  
"Tha's roight."  
"But you two are always hugging and nuzzling and stuff." said Pouncival, now gazing at Jemima.  
"Tha's because we're friends. Nothin' more nothin' less."  
"And just then, I got a flash of sadness." Coricopat said, his eyes glazed. "But your emotions are just as confused as Mungojerrie's. There is love there, but I can't tell if it's true love or sibling love." His eyes slid closed and he bit his lower lip gently. "Nope." He opened them. "Can't figure it out. Sorry."  
Mungojerrie walked in at that moment. "Ya can't figure wha' ou' Cori?"  
"Teazer's emotions. They're so jumbled and confused. Just like yours Jerrie."  
"Oh..." He blushed. Teazer walked over to him and they sat down together, tails entwined. The toms exchanged looks.

Mungojerrie  
He glanced at Teazer. Her face was flushed and she looked slightly guilty. He had a terrible thought. She had asked one of them to be her mate, and they had rejected her. His face flushed too, he didn't like the look the toms were give them.  
"So, Alonzo," he said, feigning calm. "'ow are you an' Bomba doin'?" He felt a malicious pleasure at Alonzo's blush.  
"We're fine Jerrie. Bomba's moving into my box. She's really happy."  
"Cori, 'ow d'ya feel abou' Tant an' Tumble." Teazer asked. Cori glanced at Tumble, who blushed.  
"I was angry at first, but after sensing their love for each other I just had to accept it. Their love is as pure and good as fresh snow." Tumble blushed a deeper scarlet. Mungo withheld a laugh, noting that Teazer was too.  
"So Mungo, have you found a mate yet?" asked Misto.  
"Nah..." Mungo mumbled. He could almost feel Teaze's gaze on his face, like liquid fire and he felt blood rush to his face.  
"You're leaving it a bit late. Soon there won't be any queens left."  
"There's always queens left. Don't worry Jer." Teazer sat still beside him, staring around in shock. Jer rubbed his shoulder against hers and she shot him a grateful smile.  
"Wait a sec." said Cori. "I just figured it out. It's definitely true love, like the love between mates. The weird thing is, I figured it out because you only have that feeling when you're near the person." All the toms, except Jerrie, looked over to their mates, then back to Mungo and Teazer. "Plus there was two lots. That makes it easier." Coricopat added. Jerrie's face burned. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him right there.  
"Um... I' was noice talkin' ta ya guys, bu' Oi've gotta ge' 'ome." He got up and walked out of the Junkyard, closely followed by a blushing Teazer. When they got to the ally outside, Jerrie slowed down a little so Teazer could catch up. "Tha' was fun wasn't i' Jer?" Teaze asked.  
"Yeah. A bundle of laughs." Jer replied, smiling at her. "Wha' was up with Cori?"  
"Dunno." She grinned. "You didn't tell me 'e was psychic Jerrie."  
"'e's no' technically. Jus' in a small sense."

Rumpleteazer  
Teaze giggled. "Yeah, really small..."  
"I' was sorta creepy when 'e started talkin' abou' true love. D'ya think i' was true?"  
Yes "Nah. 'e didn't sound tha' convincing ta me."  
"Yeah." He sounded overly bright. "'e probably made i' up roight then."  
"Ya all roight Jer?"  
"Yeah, Oi'm foine. Le's ge' back 'ome." They walked, side by side, back to Victoria Grove. When they reached their house, they crept up the stairs and into the twins room. Teaze made straight for Jenny's jewellery box. "Wha' are ya doin' Teaze?"  
"Well.. Tha twins are at school an' tha adults are a' work. Jen's gotta really shoiny necklace she don't loike, so Oi'm takin' it." She grinned. "Oi think i's fair."  
"You're roight. I' is fair, if she don't loike i'."  
Teaze grinned. "She don't loike it. She told tha missus and go' grounded for i'. Oi'm doin' 'er a favour."  
"If ya say so." Jerrie replied, smiling broadly. "Oi guess i' won't 'urt anyone."  
"Of course i' won't." Teaze said, grinning. "She 'ates i'." After retrieving the necklace and hiding it under the cushion, she curled up on the bed. "Oi love bein' cat," she said, content. "You can sleep in tha middle of tha day." Her eyes slid closed, but she didn't fall asleep. She felt Jerrie slide in next to her and an urge to melt against him overtook her. She moved closer to him and he put an arm around her. The weight of it around her waist was very comforting and she drifted on the verge of sleep. "Noight Jer," she murmured.  
"Noight Teaze," he whispered back. He then licked the back of her head gently and nestled into her back. Soon the breath on the back of her neck slowed and became regular. She shifted against him slightly and drifted into a deep sleep.

Mungojerrie  
When his eyes opened, they slitted against the bright sunlight. He felt Teaze nestled in the curl of his arms and squeezed her gently. She sighed and shifted against him slightly. He took a deep breath. It was time.  
"Teaze? Ya awake?"  
"Nah..." came the mumbled response. He grinned and tugged on her ear with his teeth.  
"Come on."  
"Alroight, alroight. Oi'm up." She left the comfort of his arms and sat up, blinking blearily. "Where are tha twins?"  
"Oi guess they're still at school. Why?"  
"Dunno. Jus' wonderin'."  
"Teaze." His stomach knotted painfully.  
"Yeah Jer." She smiled down at him and his heart flip flopped.  
"Uh... Did ya foind a mate this mornin'."  
"Nah." She hung her head. "Oi guess Oi'm no' pretty enough for them."  
"Of course you're pretty enough. Everyone else already go' mates. Tha's all." She smiled back at him.  
"You're so sweet." She rubbed his shoulder.  
"Teaze. Oi... Um... How would ya loike me ta foind ya a mate."  
"Tha'd be grea'." Her voice was overly bright and her smile hitched up a notch.  
"Well... Oi... Oi think Oi... Oi love ya." His face flushed and he looked away.  
"Ya... Ya wha'?"  
"Oi love ya. Oi've loved ya for ages." He fingered the pearl bracelet he had hid under the pillow.  
"Oh, Jer." He looked up at her. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling broadly. "Oi love ya too."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. Oi do." She bent down and kissed him gently. He hooked his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
"Teaze. Will you be my mate?"  
"Yeah." He kissed her again, sliding his tongue along her lips then pulled away.  
"Oi've go' something' for ya." Curiosity sparked in her eyes and he grinned. "'ere." He pulled out the pearl bracelet. The sun shone on it's surface. He reached up, undid her collar and clasped it around her neck.

Rumpleteazer  
She looked down at the bracelet. She kissed him again and nuzzled into his neck.  
"Thanks Jer."  
"No problem Teaze." He licked her cheek and she giggled.  
"Can we go back to tha Junkyard? Oi've gotta ask Old D. something'."  
"Sure. Just wait, ya need a bit of cleanin' first." He started to clean her and she shivered pleasantly.  
"You do too." After 10 minutes, they had finished cleaning each other and left the house. They walked to the Junkyard together, shoulder to shoulder. When they reached the Junkyard, Mungo turned to Teaze.  
"D'ya wan' me ta come with ya?"  
"Nah, you talk to ya friends." He leant forward and gave her a tender kiss. She grinned and deepen it, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away and smiled at him. He stroked her face and walked over to his friends, all of which had knowing smiles on their faces. She touched the side of her face, giggled and walked over to the tire. Before she could get there, Demeter and Bomba pulled her into a box.  
"So you two are finally together then." said Bomba, a smile on her face.  
"Yeah." Teazer replied, her face lit by a inner glow.  
"And what's the deal behind the pearls?" Demeter asked, her voice showing her approval.  
"Mungo gave 'em ta me, they were a gift."  
"Oh... That's so sweet. I wish Alonzo was that romantic." Bomba said, a dreamy smile flitting over her face.  
"Same with Coricopat." Demeter said wistfully, gazing over at him. Teazer grinned, flushing slightly.  
"Oi've gotta talk ta Old D. See ya." She waved goodbye and walked over to the tire.  
"Hello Rumpleteazer. Do you need to ask me a question?"  
"Yeah. Oi was wonderin'... Can Oi 'ave a preference for tha matin' dance? Or is i' already picked?"  
"Well... The Everlasting Cat has already picked the tom you will dance with. It is only a dance, just so you understand, the actual mating occurs in the privacy of your home. As for your preference, when a queen does the mating dance, 9 times out of 10 the tom she dances with becomes her mate, for life." Teaze smiled up at him.  
"Thanks Old D. Tha' really answered my questions." He chuckled and she left the tire, confident that Mungojerrie would dance with her.  
"Um... Teazer?" She turned to see Plato step out of the shadows.  
"Oh... Hi Plato."  
"Um... I was wondering... If you would be my mate." He said the last bit very fast.  
"Oh Plato..." Teazers stomach sank to her toes. "Oi can't, Oi've already go' a mate."  
"Oh..." His face flushed a deep scarlet. "I'm sorry I bothered you." Teaze felt mortified. She rushed over and gave him a hug.  
"No, Oi'm sorry. Bu' Etcetera loikes ya. Maybe you can ask 'er."  
"Yeah, I can." He perked up a bit. "Thanks." He pulled out of her arms and rushed to the kittens area. Teazer shook her head and kept walking down the path.  
"Rumpleteazer, dear. Could you look after the kittens tonight, I need to help Gus make dinner."  
"Sure Jelly, Oi'd love ta."  
"Wait a second... You and Mungojerrie have just become mates haven't you." Teazer grinned and looked at her feet. "Well in that case, I'll ask Tantomile and Coricopat to do it instead. It's important for young lovers to get better acquainted in the first few days. Enjoy spending time with Mungojerrie." She smiled at Teaze and walked back into her TV.

Mungojerrie  
"Hey Teaze!" He watched her turn just before he swept her into his arms.  
"Hey Mungo. How are tha toms?"  
"They're bein' smug abou' knowin' abou' us all along. Wankers." He grinned and started to tickle her sides. Because her arms were pinned by one of his arms, all she could do was squirm and shriek with laughter.  
"No' fair! No' fair! Give me a chance ta breath." He laughed and tickled her more. She screamed with mirth and started to wiggle her tail in his stomach. His face turned from a smile to a grimace and he squealed. He relented, stopped tickling her and gave her a kiss.  
"How was Old D.?"  
"'e was foine. Answered my question."  
"And wha' did Plato want?" Her smiled faded and her tail drooped.  
"'e wanted ta become me mate."  
"Oh..." Mungo's face grew taunt.  
"Oi said tha' Oi was already with tha best tom in tha Junkyard." She rubbed noses with him. "And tha' 'e should go an' see Etcetera." Mungo's face relaxed.  
"Tha's good. They should be perfect together."  
"Oi thought so." Mungo carried her over to their Junkyard home, the old car boot. They lay down next to each other and talked about nothing until the sunset. They then shut the boot and curled up together. In the morning, Mungo woke up to a bright ray of sunshine. It was the day of the ball.  
"Well... This is a pretty picture." He turned to see Rum Tum Tugger, surrounded by his groupies. "I didn't think you two were mates." Mungo turned back and saw Teaze facing him. Her mouth was slightly open and her arms were curled up to his chest. He blushed.  
"Yeah, we became mates yesterday."  
"But..." He seemed distressed. "Why would she mate with you, when she could mate with me?"  
"Coz Oi don't chase afta every queen Oi see."  
"Oh... Well, see ya Mungo. Congrats about Teaze." He turned and sauntered off. Mungo stared after him for a second before turning and nestling in with Teazer again.

Rumpleteazer  
She opened her eyes, a grin curling her lips. Mungo blushed.  
"ow much did ya hear?"  
"From where Tugger started sayin' Oi should mate with him." Mungo blushed harder.  
"Would ya?"  
"Nah." She kissed him. "Oi'm already with tha perfect tom." He grinned and kissed her back.  
"I's tha ball tonoight. D'ya think you're ready?"  
"Yeah... If you're tha one Oi dance with." She nuzzled into his neck. "D'ya think you will?"  
"Oi 'ope so. Bu' if another tom gets tha message, come back ta me."  
"If another tom gets tha message, Oi'm not goin' ta dance." He laughed.  
"Tha's me girl."  
That Night  
Teazer stood in the centre of the Junkyard, alone. Her mind flashed back to the song she had sung with Mungo, she smiled. She danced around the perimeter of the Junkyard, hoping against hope. Her steps brought her back to the middle of the Junkyard and she stood still, looking around for the tom she would dance with. A figure moved to her left and she swung her head that way. Mungo stepped out of the shadows and she relaxed. He smiled as he approached her and she smiled back. They began to dance together. Their dance before was quirky and playful, this one was slow and beautiful, the dance of two cats in love. The others started to appear on the sidelines, watching in awe, not daring to speak in case it interrupted the dance before them. Jerrie and Teazer had reached the middle of the dance, Asparagus moved forward and Jerrie lay Teazer across his stomach. Around them, cats began to pair up. Bomba moved over to Alonzo, Coricopat went to Demeter, Tantomile walked over to Tumblebrutus, Victoria sidled up to Misto, Jemima sat down with Pouncival, Munkustrap put his arm around Cassandra and Plato rubbed shoulders with Etcetera. Mungo and Teaze lay down in the centre of the Junkyard, nuzzling together. The other couples crowded around them, nuzzling and licking each other. After a moment, everyone stood up again and danced a rejuvenating dance, as if in thanks for the love the couple shared. After many songs and dances, Old Deuteronomy picked an aged cat whose name Teazer didn't know to go to the Heaviside Layer. When she walked home with Mungo, she rubbed herself under his chin.  
"Tha' was fun."  
"Yeah. You danced grea' in our song."  
"Well, Oi'm glad we did tha cartwheel roight. Remember last toime we practiced?" They smiled at the memory.  
"You danced grea' in tha matin' dance too." He grinned and hooked his arm around her waist.  
"Oi couldn't 'ave done i' with out ya." She licked his cheek. "Oi'm glad i' was you," she murmured into his fur. He licked the top of her head, causing a cow lick affect. He laughed and her face took on a determined look. She tackled him to the ground and ruffled up his fur. "Tha'll show you." she said proudly, before walking down the path, her tail and head held high.

Mungojerrie  
He pounced on her from behind, chewing on her ears and mussing her fur. He picked her up and carried her the remaining distance. That night, they curled up together and shared the most beautiful thing a couple can. The next morning, Mungo woke Teaze up with a lick between her ears.  
"Oh, Mungo... Oi love ya."  
"Oi love ya too Teaze. Are ya awake?"  
"Yeah. Bu' Oi jus' wanna lie here with you for a few moments." She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. He chuckled and his arms curled around her shoulders. She nuzzled into his chest. When he didn't object she looked up and licked his check. "Are ya Ok?"   
"Yeah, Oi was jus' thinkin'."  
"Thinkin' abou' wha'?"  
"Nothin'." That ya moight be pregnant with Macavity's kit. He smiled down at her. "Let's go to tha Junkyard."  
"Alroight." On the way there she trotted in front of him, no visible sign of pregnancy. He sighed to himself.   
"If she was pregnant, she woulda told me." he reasoned with himself, quietly.  
"Wha' was tha'?"  
"Nothin'. Le's go." When they arrived in the Junkyard, they were bombarded with whistles from all sides. "Ignore 'em Teaze, they're jus' wankers." She giggled.  
"I heard that!" A distant voice called to them. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"You two are the most affectionate couple I've seen in a long time." They turned to see Jellylorum leaning against a pile of junk, her arms crossed.  
"Whatcha mean Jelly?" Jellylorum flinched at the shortened version of her name, but smiled anyway.  
"I mean that you to are always hugging and kissing. It's like you're just teenagers in love."  
"We sorta are Jelly." Mungo pointed out gently. Jelly blushed.  
"Oh, of course... My mistake, I just thought you were older... Oh well, the kittens call." She hurried away.  
"Roight." Teaze rolled her eyes. "Tha' was productive."  
"Yeah." Mungo picked her up and kissed her. "You should go an' talk ta your friends."  
"Yeah." She kissed him back and jumped out of his arms. Waving goodbye, she turned the corner heading to her friends. He sighed happily and turned around. All he saw was a flash of white, and he had been pulled into a box.  
"Well?" He looked around at Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Plato, Admetus, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus.  
"Huh?"  
"Did she... you know?"  
"Oi'm no' tellin' you." His voice was laden with disbelief. "Wha' made ya think Oi would?"  
"Well, we're your friends."  
"So?"  
"You should tell us stuff."  
"No' loikely."

Rumpleteazer  
She waltzed into the queens circle, humming happily.  
"What's up with you?" Victoria asked, eyeing Teazer cautiously.  
"Oi'm jus' really happy. Is tha' a problem?"  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Mungojerrie would it?" Jemima asked, slyly. Teazer blushed.  
"So wha' if i' is? Oi'm allowed ta be happy abou' me mate." The queens glanced around at each other, then started to question Teaze with questions.  
"Huh?" Teazer cowered under the bombardment of questions.  
"Was he gentle?" Electra asked, a blush spreading up her cheeks.  
"Yeah." Teazer replied. "Of course 'e was."  
"Did it hurt?" Etcetera asked.  
"A little. Bu' only ta begin with." Teazer was blushing now.  
"What was it like?"  
"I' was beautiful. Loike a dance."  
"Oh..." All the innocent queens murmured. All the other queens were nodding and smiling.  
"I remember when Alonzo and I danced together." Bomba said at the back of the group.  
"And Coricopat was so sweet." Demeter sighed.  
"The only one for me is my darling Skimble." Everyone turned to see Jenny standing at the back. She stood up a little straighter and put on a determined face. "I'm allowed to mingle with the younger queens. But I really have to go... The mice are regrouping. Bye." She walked off, and the queens erupted with laughter.

AN. About a week after the ball

Mungojerrie  
He lay in the boot, staring outside at the sky. He was worried about Teazer. She had been sick on several occasions since the ball and said her stomach hurt consistently. He had forced a promise out of her to go see Jenny. He sighed.  
"Oh Teaze, Oi hope you're alroight." he murmured to the clouds.  
"Did ya say me name?" He sat up to see Teaze sitting outside.  
"Well?"  
"Well wha'?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Wha's tha verdict."  
"Oh tha'... Oi'm pregnant." She beamed at him. His mind froze.   
"You're wha'?"  
"Pregnant. You know... Oi'm goin' ta carry a few kits in me tummy for a while."  
"Oh..." He knew it. She was pregnant with Macavity's bastards and was trying to laden him with them. It wasn't fair. Damn Macavity. Damn Teazer. Damn those brats she was carrying. "They're Macavity's aren't they." he said dejectedly.  
"Nah." Her forehead crinkled. "They're yours. You're tha only tom Oi've eva mated with."  
"Yeah roight. Macavity raped ya and they're his, Oi jus' know it."  
"Mungo, if you had any sense a' all, you'd know they were yours. Oi wasn't raped by Macavity, but i' was damned close." He slapped her. She backed away, holding her cheek.  
"Don't ya dare lie ta me." he hissed. "Oi will no' raise Macavity's bastards as moine."  
"Don't ya call my kits bastards." she hissed back at him. "They're yours. An' if you won't be there for them, then Oi'm no' goin' ta be there for you. Oi wan' ya ta watch these kittens grow, inch by inch, for all 68 days. An' Oi wan' ya ta regret wha' ya said about me an' me kits. Oi wan' ya ta squirm every toime ya see me in tha street with a whole lot of little striped calicos." She turned on her heel and stalked away. Mungo's heart froze. He had just lost Teaze, the only one who had meant something to him since his family. Tears started to leak from his eyes, the sort of tears that sting and burn rather then sooth. He lay back down in the boot and buried himself into the sheets.

Rumpleteazer  
She stalked away, her cheek still smarting from where he had slapped her. She couldn't believe that he had said that. And he had doubted her. He had trusted the words of Alonzo and Pouncival above her own. A tear dripped from her nose and she wiped it away angrily. She didn't want to hurt Mungo, but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't live in the same house as a tom who hated her kittens. She rubbed her paw over her stomach. She had been so happy when she found out, certain that Mungo would be just as overjoyed as her. She sighed. Walking over to the queens circle, she found Bomba and Demeter chatting about toms. They stopped when they saw her.  
"Teazer." Demeter said, tentatively. "Are you alright?" Teaze looked from one to the other, then burst into tears.  
"Oh Teazer, honey." Bomba said, sweeping Teazer into a hug. "What happened?"  
"Mungo an' Oi had a foight."  
"That's Ok. Every couple has fights." Demeter reassured her, patting her back sympathetically.  
"'e jus' doesn't want 'em."  
"Want what?"  
"The kittens."  
"But..." Bomba and Demeter exchanged looks. "You're not..."  
"Are you?" Teazer nodded miserably.  
"But Teaze... Why?"  
"'e thinks they're Macavity's."  
"Oh..." they sighed. "Look, sweetie. Did Macavity... you know... rape you?"  
"No! Mungo's tha only one Oi eva..." She trailed off.  
"Well, he's just worried about you. All toms are like that. He just wants you to reassure him that he's the only tom you think about."  
"'e is. An' 'e slapped me."  
"What!"  
"Teaze, he's not allowed to do that."  
"Well, Oi'm not goin' ta report him. Oi hurt him jus' as bad with talk abou' tha kits." She wiped her eyes. "Besoides, 'e can't 'ate me foreva, can 'e?" She looked at them pleadingly.  
"Of course not. I've seen the way he looks at you, you're the only queen for him."  
"Roight... Can Oi stay with one of you guys? Jus' for the toime bein'."  
"Sorry, but I live with Alonzo now."  
"And I live with Coricopat. You can stay in my old box, it's not the biggest but it's cosy. I think it's just what you need."  
"Thanks, Oi've gotta go an' ge' my stuff. See ya." She slunk away, tail drooping. She wondered if Mungo was feeling the same and her vision blurred immediately. "Damn." She cursed, wiped at her eyes blindly. Just the thought of Mungo made her body hurt and her mind flash back to the argument. She sighed bitterly and trooped back to the boot, hoping that Mungo wasn't there. No such luck.

Mungojerrie  
"Wha' are you doin' 'ere?" he asked, trying to hide his tearstained cheeks.  
"Oi need ta ge' me stuff." Oh Bast. She was leaving him. She was going off on her own, after he had promised to always be there for her. He saw the mark from his slap and cringed.  
"D'ya wan' me ta help ya?" Damn. Why didn't he apologise? Why didn't he fall to his knees and beg? Why was he helping her leave? Her lip started to tremble.  
"Oi'm alroight thanks Mungo." Tears started to brim. He pulled out a scrap of towel and handed it to her. She buried her face into it and started to sob. He tried to put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off. She turned and fled. On the third step she stopped suddenly, turned back to him, sighed and crumpled. He lunged forward and caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor. He cradled her against his chest, wondering what the hell had just happened. She could have seriously hurt the kittens. He carried her back to the boot and lay her down on the duvet they had stolen together. He smoothed a paw over her tummy, feeling for any sign of movement. Surely there would be at least a little fluttering by now. She would begin showing soon. He damped the towel scrap and placed it on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes slowly. "Oi love ya Mungo..." She whispered.  
"Oi love ya too Teaze." His mouth twitched up in a smile at the same moment his eyes brimmed. He blinked the tears away. "Are ya alroight?"  
"Wha' happened?" She blinked in a very dazed, cute fashion.  
"Ya jus' fainted, roight there."  
"Oh Bast!" Her eyes widened. "Tha kits!"  
"Oi caught ya. They should be Ok." A tinge of bitterness now edged his voice. "When will ya begin showin'?"  
"In a few weeks. It's only tha first week." He snorted.  
"Yeah roight. No way in hell."  
"Wha' makes ya think tha' their Macavity's?"  
"Well, we only mated once. Do ya expect me ta believe ya go' pregnant afta only one mate?"  
"Well... Tha's wha' ya believin' abou' Macavity." He paused, realising the truth behind those words.  
"No' possible." He muttered, partly to Teaze, mostly to himself.   
"Wha's no'?"  
"Tha' they're moine, Oi wish they were, bu' i' all points ta Macavity."  
"Maybe ta you. Bu' you should go an' talk ta Jenny." And with that, she stood up, gave him back the towel and walked off slowly and carefully.

Rumpleteazer  
She walked away very careful, one paw over her stomach. She could have really hurt them. She thought of Mungo, catching her when he could have just left her to fall. She walked to Demeter's old box and looked inside. It was old and dusty, but she could get it cleaned up in a few days. She picked up a mildewy blanket and shook it out, her head turned to one side and her eyes squeezed shut. It was no good. She would need to snitch new blankets. Or she could move somewhere else. She thought for a moment. She could move back to the box she and Mungo had lived in. In fact, the more she thought of it the better it seemed. She would move back there and wait out Mungo. She nodded to no one and left, making her way to the box. When she reached the mouth of the ally, she hesitated. Looking in, she could just see the outline of the box. She crept towards it, senses alert for danger. When she got to the box, she rushed inside and slammed the flap. Sighing with relief she turned to see the untidy little bed in the corner and the other familiar clutter. She saw one unfamiliar object, a small box in the centre of the room. She picked it up and put it on the bed.  
One Hour Later  
She stood in the doorway, looking around at the box with a proud smile on her face. The past hour had been spent cleaning and tidying. She moved over to the bed and sat down. There was an object under her bottom. She shifted to the side and picked up the small box. She opened it and gasped at the giant emerald nestled in the velvet. She brought it over to the doorway and opened the flap a crack, letting a beam of light shine onto the gem. It gleamed and sparkled in the sun. She closed the flap and brought it back to the bed. Sitting down, she frowned when she noticed something magnified in the gem. She looked closer and saw the word 'offer' through the sparkling emerald. She plucked the emerald from the velvet and saw a note, written on a scrap of plain printers paper. She read it with baited breath.  
Hello Mungojerrie,  
I was wondering if you would like to come back to work. I am ready to forgive your former rudeness, because you were my best henchcat. I think I'm making an offer you can't refuse. I'm watching your little mate. Remember that.  
Macavity...  
Breathing hard, she flipped the paper over. On the back was a crude sketch of her and Mungo, curled up together, his arms around her, her paws pressed to his chest, her pearls were looped around her neck and Mungo kissing the top of her head. They were clearly sleeping. (AN. I might draw this if I have time and if I can master drawing cats side on... If I do, I will post it saying that it's from here.) She dropped the paper as though it was red hot and backed away, her paw over her mouth.

Mungojerrie  
He stood outside the fridge. He reached for the handle, hesitated, took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping inside he saw Jenny bandaging a scrape on Pouncival's elbow.  
"Now take this as a warning Pouncival, dearie. Never try back flips until you've mastered front flips. And what do you want Mungojerrie?" When she turned to talk to Mungo, Pounce stuck his tongue out at her. "You can go now Pounce." He nodded, rushed from the fridge and as if to show her, pulled off a perfect front flip outside the door. Jenny shook her head. "He'll be coming back with another scraped elbow in no time. Now what did you want to see me about Mungo? By the way congratulations about Teazer's kittens.  
"Well, tha' wha' Oi wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout Jenny. Tha kittens are Macavity's aren't they?"  
"Goodness no dearie. They're yours. I'm certain of it."  
"Bu' how can ya be sure."  
"Well..." She blushed. "I know you told me not to test her, but I did." He stared at her.  
"An'..." he prompted.  
"Well... she was quite badly injured as I'm sure you remember." She paused, then seeing the look on his face, hurried on. "I tested her for pregnancy after a week, that's when you can tell a queens pregnant, and, well... Let's just say, she's pregnant now and she wasn't then. You understand?"  
Mungo's mind was racing. He was the father of Teaze's kittens. His heart lifted, then sunk when he realised what he had said. He staggered backwards and bumped into the cot, holding onto it for support. Jenny tried to put her arm around him but he shrugged it off. "Oi've gotta foind 'er. Oi've gotta apologise. Oi've gotta ge' on me knees and beg." He pushed his way out of the fridge and ran to the queens circle. If anyone would know where Teaze was, it would be the other queens. When he burst into the circle the buzz of chatter ceased instantly.  
"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked from the back.  
"Oi've gotta foind Teaze. D'ya know where she is?"  
"Yeah, she's in my old box." Demeter said. "But she might not want to see you right now."  
"Oi don't care. Oi've gotta foind 'er."  
"Ok. It's on the other side of the Junkyard, near the pile of toasters."  
"Thanks." He turned and rushed from the circle.  
"That was weird." He heard Jemima say behind him. He raced to the other side of the Junkyard and skidded to a halt in front of the box. The first thing he noticed was someone had been here recently. The next thing was that there was no one here now. He sighed and flopped against the wall, thinking hard. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The box they had lived in. Of course, that's where he would have gone. He walked to it, trying to catch his breath from his past two runs. When he reached the box he rested against the door for a moment, before flinging the flap open.

Rumpleteazer  
She stared down at the image of her and Mungo. It seemed to be mocking her. She backed away, then turned abruptly as the door swung open. She screamed at the large, clearly masculine silhouette in the doorway.  
"Teaze?" Her knees collapsed and she felt herself falling through the air. "Teaze!" She opened her eyes. She saw a striped calico cat above her, framed in a halo of sunlight.  
"Am Oi dead?"  
"Nah Teaze, ya jus' fainted." She suddenly realised she was lying on the bed.  
"Mungo..." She sighed out his name like a mantra. "Ya caught me."  
"Of course Oi did." He sat down beside her and took her paw. "Look Teaze, Oi talked ta Jenny."  
"Oh..." she replied lamely. She didn't know what to say, or think, or expect.  
"Well... She told me abou' tha kits. She told me tha' they're moine." He rubbed a paw on her stomach, making her giggle. He smiled at the sound. "Oi wanted ta believe ya, bu' Oi've become so paranoid abou' Macavity tha' Oi woulda believed anythin'." She almost fainted again. The note. She had to show Mungo.  
"Jer. Afta Oi'd tidied up, Oi found a note." She turned her head and gestured to the piece of paper on the floor. Mungo picked it up and read through it, frowning more with each line. When he reached the end and flipped the paper over, his face became an angry mask.  
"How dare 'e threaten my mate." he hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Ya can't go lookin' for 'im Mungo, promise me ya won't." She grabbed his paws with her own and squeezed them, looking pleadingly up into his face. "Oi don't wan' ya gettin' 'urt."  
"Roight." He shook himself then put his arms around her. "Oi guess this means Oi'm forgiven then?"  
"Yeah." She nuzzled into his chest, revelling in his warmth and wildflower scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He laughed and pulled her against him tightly. "Wha' are we goin' ta do abou' Macavity."  
"Well... Oi could ask tha tribe for protection."  
"But tha' would mean tellin' 'em. Ya can't do tha' Mungo, they'll kick ya out."  
"As long as you're safe, Oi'll be foine."  
"Oi won't le' ya."  
"Teaze, Oi need ya support now. Please be behind me on this."  
"Alroight... Bu' if they kick ya out, Oi'm goin' too."  
"Ok then."  
"We'll tell 'em tomorrow."  
"Deal." They shook paws then snuggled together on the bed.

Mungojerrie  
He had promised to see Old Deuteronomy the next day. But he hadn't. He had persuaded Teazer that they should wait. Now it was only a few days until the kits were born. He was lying next to her in the boot. They had decided to live there until the kittens were born because they knew the twins wouldn't let the kits live with them. He rubbed his paw across her stomach and grinned when a little paw kicked his. He rubbed it again and smiled harder when he heard Teazer sigh.  
"Ya 'wake love?"  
"Yep. Oi think we should do i' today."  
"Do wha'?"  
"Talk ta Old D." His stomach plummeted.  
"Are ya sure?"  
"Yeah, we can't pu' i' of any longer Jer. Macavity could strike a' anytoime." He nodded.  
Later That Day  
He held Teazer close to his side as they drew closer to the centre of the Junkyard. To Mungojerrie's horror, the circle was full of chattering felines. He took a deep breath and walked up to the tire where Old D. was talking to Munkustrap.  
"Old Deuteronomy?"  
"Yes Mungojerrie?"  
"Well, there's something' Oi've gotta tell ya."  
"Can it wait? I'm a little busy."  
"I's very important." Old D. turned to him. "Oi... Well, Oi..." He trailed off. Teazer stood on her toes and licked his cheek, her swollen tummy brushing his arm.  
"Oi'm 'ere for ya." she whispered into his ear. He took heart in these words and pressed on.  
"Oi used ta work for Macavity."  
"Traitor!" Mungo spun around. Demeter was standing there, her finger pointing directly at Mungo. "How could you walk among us, while you work for Macavity?"  
"'old on jus' a sec. Oi don't know if you were lis'enin' bu' Mungo said tha' 'e used ta work for Macavity. 'e quit tha day afta 'e met me." She placed both paws on her belly and huddled into Mungo. Demeter flushed and turned to Coricopat, who responded by wrapping his arms around her. Teaze turned to Mungo. "Go on. Finish wha' ya gotta say." Mungo nodded.  
"Oi need tha 'elp of tha Jellicles. Macavity has threatened me an' Teazer an' Oi can't le' 'im get 'er. Oi jus' can't."  
"Very well Mungojerrie. You have the protection of the Jellicles. We will not let Macavity harm you, Rumpleteazer or her unborn kittens."  
"Thank ya Old Deuteronomy." Mungo bowed slightly then, with his arm around Teazers waist, made his way from the clearing. Demeter pulled away from Coricopat's embrace and blocked their way.  
"Tell me the truth. Are you working for Macavity?" she asked.  
"No, Oi'm no'. Bu' if i's tha only way ta protect me mate and kits, Oi guess Oi'll 'ave ta." Mungo hugged Teaze a little closer to his side. Demeter nodded and moved back to the circle of Coricopat's arms. Mungo and Teazer made their way out of the Junkyard. They wondered together along a few streets before Mungo halted at an ally.

Rumpleteazer  
She turned her head to Mungo, confused.  
"Wha' is i'?" she asked, her paws tightening over her belly slightly.  
"I's our old ally Teaze, bu' somethin's wrong."  
"Wrong?" She frowned slightly. "Wha' could be wrong?"  
"Oi dunno. Bu' something' doesn't seem roight." He uncurled his arm from her and walked a little down the ally, frowning. Teazer followed him, senses alert for danger. Mungo reached their box and pulled open the flaps. She joined him in the doorway, staring into the gloom The box was shaded from the sun and the corners were wreathed in shadow. She sniffed cautiously and her mind set off an alarm. She had smelt that scent before. Before she could react, a shrouded figure launched itself at her from the corner. She went down hard, her attacker lying on top of her. She squinted up through the sunlight and saw a familiar ginger face staring down at her. Macavity raised an arm and brought a clenched paw down onto her ribs. She grunted and Mungo yelled.  
"Mungo!" she screamed, before Macavity brought his fist down on her again.  
"Shut up you bitch!" Macavity yelled and slapped her across her cheek. She felt blood trickle down her face and heard Macavity laugh.  
"Ge' off 'er ya bastard!" Mungo cried and Teaze saw him fling his paws around Macavity's neck. "You're no' goin' ta take me kits away!" Macavity choked. Bringing up his paw one last time, he slammed in down on Rumpleteazer's stomach. She gagged forward and Mungo's paws tightened visibly. Macavity was lifted off Rumple and thrown into a wall. He stood up and leapt at Mungo, pinning him to the ground. "Run Teaze! Ge' 'elp!" Mungo yelled at her, before Macavity punched him hard in the gut. Teaze hesitated, wanting to leap at Macavity, to protect her mate. But Mungo stared at her with terror in his eyes, terror that was replaced with pain as Macavity punched him again. She jerked her head in a nod and turned on her heel, sprinting back to the Junkyard.  
"Old D." she panted, skidding to a halt at the tire. "You've gotta hurry."  
"What?" All the cats were staring at her.  
"'e's go' 'im."  
"Who's got who?"  
"Macavity's go' Mungo. We've gotta ge' there soon."  
"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Demeter asked from behind Teaze. She whirled around to face the black and gold queen, tears now running down her face.  
"Do Oi look loike a queen who's lying? Or do Oi look loike a queen who's on tha verge of losin' 'er mate?" She turned to the rest of the tribe. "You've gotta 'elp!" And with that she raced from the clearing. She ran back to the ally and felt an enormous flood of relief when she saw that they were still there. She ran forward, planning to leap onto Macavity's back, but stopped before she could. She stood there, looking down at Mungo's face and felt her knees collapse. She felt air rush past her, before landing with a thud on her side. Her eyes focused on Mungo's wide, worried ones before her mind clouded over.

Mungojerrie  
Mungo watched Teaze fall and tried to lunge forward to catch her. Macavity grabbed his arms and held them still. After an eternity, she landed and her eyes met his before they slid closed. She lay still. Mungo cried out, sorrow and anger evident in his voice before turning back to Macavity. Macavity had put his face close to Mungo's and he gagged at the sour smell of his breath.  
"Did you see that Mungojerrie? Did you see her fall? Did you hear the thud? I don't think the kittens can take this. I think that Rumpleteazer will give birth to a whole lot of dead little kittens." Macavity's eyes glittered with triumph. Mungojerrie's heart turned to ice and he bucked hard. Macavity was thrown backwards and landed on all fours. He stood up and hiss menacingly. Mungo staggered to his feet, trying to ignore the pain in his head, and tried to prepare himself for battle. But it was no good. He heard echoing footsteps behind him, and dismissed them as his own wishful thinking as his knees buckled. He tried to remain upright, but his legs just wouldn't. He looked over at Teazer, before the ground rushed towards him very fast. He felt a sharp pain in his head, then it all went black.

"Poor dear."  
"How long has he been out?"  
"Must have been three hours now."  
"Oh dear."  
"Yes... And Rumpleteazer's not much better. He moved slightly at the sound of Teazer's name, and opened his eyes a slit. The sight of the white ceiling stabbed daggers into his brain and he clenched his eyes shut again, moaning pitifully.  
"Oh goodness! He's moving!"  
"Well he wasn't dead Jelly."  
"Well he might have been."  
"He was breathing dear."  
"Well... How was I to know? Hmm Jenny? I'm the kittens caretaker, not the tribe's nurse."  
"Will ya both jus' shut up," came a mumbled voice from his left.  
"Teaze?" He turned his head in that direction.  
"Jer?" He opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure lying on a cot next to him. She smiled weakly. "Didn't think Oi'd be back 'ere so soon."  
"Oi didn't think Oi'd be 'ere eva." He grinned back.  
"Well it's good to see that you're talking to each other at least." A less attractive figure came into his line of sight.

Rumpleteazer  
She grimaced as Jenny came between her and Mungo. Her stomach ached with a constantly. Macavity had only got one punch into her stomach, but it seemed that it had been a very lucky shot. She groaned and Mungo sat up, pushing Jenny out of the way. He flinched at the pain in his head, but gazed at Teazer with unmasked concern in his eyes.  
"Teaze? Are ya alroight?" He turned to Jenny. "Are tha kittens alroight?"  
"Well..." She mumbled. "I've got some bad news." Teazers heart turned to ice and she sat up suddenly.  
"Wha' is i' Jenny? Are me kits alroight? Are they alive? Did they... they..." She couldn't say it. She thought her heart would rip in half if she said it herself.

"Yes dear, I'm afraid the kittens didn't survive." Teazer fell back onto her pillow, her mind whirling in disbelief. Her vision broke into little diamonds of light. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Ya can't be serious Jenny." She heard Mungo say. His voice was quivering.

"I'm afraid I am. There was just to much stress on the poor dears, they just couldn't handle it."

"Bu' 'e only 'it me once. Jus' once." Teazer said, her voice quavering and breaking on the last word.

"Once is all it takes dear." Teaze looked over and saw Jenny bow her head. "I'm sorry."

"What do Oi do?" Teaze asked listlessly.

"Well the labour and birth will go ahead as normal, but the kittens will be still born." Teaze looked over to see Mungo sobbing into his pillow. She sat up and put an arm around him, tears spilling down her cheeks as well. He turned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry Mungo." She murmured to him, while Jenny pushed Jelly out of the fridge and shut the door, leaving Mungo and Teaze alone. "We'll ge' through this."

"How can we?" he cried into her breasts. She wiped her eyes and lifted his head from her chest.

"We've still go' each other. An' you're all Oi need." She smiled reassuringly at him. He looked down at her swollen stomach and started to sob again.

"Oh Teaze. Oi'm so sorry."

"For wha'?"

"If Oi hadn't worked for 'im, 'e wouldn't 'ave punched ya, an' we wouldn't have lost tha kittens."

"Bu' Oi wouldn't have met ya. Oi wouldn't have tha kittens." He glanced up at her.

"Oi wish we still had 'em."

"So do Oi love, bu' wishin' won't make i' true." She kissed him gently on the lips then lay back down. "We should ge' some sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

Later That Week

She woke with a start. Looking around she saw Mungo sleeping peacefully. She groaned and clutched at her stomach. Mungo woke instantly and sat up next to her.

"Wha' is i' love?" he asked, looking over her carefully.

"Me tummy 'urts. Oi think ya should ge' Jenny."

"Forge' tha'. Oi'm takin' ya to Jenny." He pushed open the boot lid and cradled Teazer in his arms. She moaned in pain as he carried her, carefully but quickly, through the Junkyard. Curious heads poked out from box flaps and various doors. Teaze closed her eyes and hunched over in Mungo's arms.

Mungojerrie

He felt Teaze quivering in his arms and broadened his stride. He reached the fridge and kicked the door.

"Who is banging on my door at this hour?" Jenny muttered, opening the door. She stopped dead when she saw Mungo standing there, a groaning Teaze in his arms. He pushed inside and turned to Jenny.

"Teaze is havin' tha kits. She needs ya help."

"That's what I'm here for." Jenny said. "Put her here and then please leave. This is a delicate procedure." Mungo nodded and placed Teaze on one of the cots. Jenny turned to a small table and started sorting out medical equipment. Mungo leant down, kissed Teaze on the lips and left the fridge. He looked around at the crowd of cats waiting outside and started to pace outside. A scream of pain resounded throughout the Junkyard and Alonzo grabbed his arms to stop him re-entering the fridge.

"You can't help her." Alonzo said into his ear. Mungo stopped struggling and started to pace again. Glancing over at Coricopat and Tantomile he saw they had their faces screwed up.

"Wha'?"

"Well, we can sense Teazer's emotions." Tantomile said.

"And she's feeling incredible pain and sorrow." Coricopat added.

"It breaks our hearts," Tantomile said, gazing at him.

"To feel that amount of sorrow." Coricopat said, nodding his head.

"She's picturing the kittens."

"And all of you as a family."

"Enough!" Mungo cried, staring at them in disbelief. "How d'ya know tha'."

"Well we are physic you know." Tantomile said incredulously.

"When emotions are this strong, they paint a mental picture for us." Coricopat said.

"It's very tragic." Tantomile said, bowing her head. Coricopat nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She returned the kiss, then turned to Tumblebrutus, who was sitting next to her. He folded his arms around her and she started to cry into his coat. Demeter held Coricopat's head to her chest as he cried too. All the other toms had their arms around their mates and Mungo felt quite left out. He started to pace. He thought of Teazer, coated in a fine sheen of sweat, screaming in pain. He thought of the kittens that would never live to see the light of day. He thought of himself, not succeeding to lift Macavity off Teazer, before he got one lucky shot in. He started to weep, but continued to pace.

An Hour Later

His feet turned again, as he treaded along the track he had made in the dust. He flinched as another scream reverberated around the Junkyard. Tumblebrutus, Demeter, Coricopat and Tantomile had left half an hour ago. They couldn't take the images anymore, especially since Mungo's emotions had grown so strong that he was sending them images too.

Rumpleteazer

She screamed again. Unbearable pain seared through her lower body.

"Just one more push should do it sweetie." Jenny said. Rumple centred her mind and clenched the muscles in her abdomen. Jenny cried out in triumph, and a few moments later placed another tiny, still, blood-soaked bundle into Teazer's arms. She looked down at the other 3 still bundles lying next to her. One was striped with Mungojerrie's dark black stripes, the other two were miniature versions of her. She clenched her eyes shut as she cradled the little bundle in her arms for a moment, before beginning to lick it clean. Underneath the blood she could see Mungojerrie's particular black stripes. A tear trailed down her cheek as she continued to lick the blood from the minuscule kitten. When it was clean she gave it one final lick on it's cheek. It responded with a squeak. Her eyes widened with shock at the squirming, crying kitten.

"Jenny." Her voice was trembling.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry about the kittens."

"No Jenny. Ya don't understand."

"Understand what dear?"

"One of tha kits is alive."

"What!"

"Look." She cradled the tiny squirming kitten to her chest and started to cry.

"Oh my goodness! It's a miracle!" Jenny rushed over to the cot and stared at the mini Mungojerrie. "Let me see the kitten." She picked it up and examined it's ears, eyes and chest. "Why it's a little girl. Congratulations." Jenny handed the tiny kitten back to Rumpleteazer. "I have to tell Mungojerrie." She put her hand to her mouth and rushed from the fridge. Teaze looked down at the female Mungojerrie. Mungo burst into the fridge and fell to his knees next to the cot.

"Teaze. Is i' true? Can i' be true?" He started to cry.

"Yes Mungo. Say 'ello ta your first daughter." She held the squirming kitten out to Mungo.

"Bu'… She looks jus' loike me," he said, his voice laden with wonder.

"Yeah, she does." She handed him the tiny kitten and he cradled her against his chest.

"We've gotta name 'er." Mungo said, placing one finger on the kittens lips. Teaze smiled at this simple display of affection. She leant over to him and kissed him gently. His lips curled up under her lips and his tongue slid along her lower lip. She smiled. The kitten interrupted their moment by crying out. Rumple looked down at the little striped calico kitten. She took it from Mungo's arms and held it to her breast. It started to suckle. Mungo stroked the tiny cats head.

"Wha' d'ya wanna name i'?" she asked.

"A name tha's jus' loike 'er. A beautiful name." He thought hard for a moment before saying. "Wha' abou' Megara."

"Where did ya ge' tha'?" Teazer asked.

"Well, ya know how Deme'er is a Greek goddess?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Megara was Heracles' wife. She was apparently a very beautiful woman an' Oi think i' suits 'er."

"Yeah. I' does." She looked down at the kitten, who had decided that it was full and was settling down to sleep. "Megara," she said slowly, testing it out. She nodded. "Tha's perfect."

"Our little Megara." Mungo said, stroking the kitten, then kissing Teazer again. She smiled and kissed him back. Then she kissed the tiny kitten.

"Oi love ya Mungo," she whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"Oi love ya too Teaze." He kissed her on the lips and kissed the tiny kitten on the head.

THE END

AN. I loved writing this story. I'm going to write another version of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's story. I might write another story about Megara, but the chances are that I won't. I can't read stories about fan-made characters and I'm not sure I could write one either…


End file.
